


Paralyzed

by goddessorcat



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessorcat/pseuds/goddessorcat
Summary: dokunabileceğin kadar yakın, hissedemeyeceğin kadar uzak.minseok duyguların uzaylar arasında yol alabileceğinden bihaber yaşamıştı, bihaber kalmayı da tercih ederdi.





	1. II. And it's a feelin' that I can't explain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaitastrophic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitastrophic/gifts).



"Dün yediğimiz yer neresiydi ya?"  
  Minseok sıkıntıdan kafasını kaşırken muhatabının gözlerini önündeki ekrandan ayırmasını bekledi. Gencin onunla göz teması kurmaya niyetinin olmadığını anladığında üstündeki dosyaları ittirip masanın köşesine poposunu dayadı.   
"Çaylak elemana ortamı göstermen gerekmiyor muydu senin?"

"Ne?"

  Yaslandığı yerde huzursuzca kıpırdandı. En çok elemanı kendi departmanı alıyordu ancak en fazla işten ayrılma oranı da kendi departmanındaydı, bir yerden sonra yenilerle tanışma ihtiyacı bile duymamaya başlamıştı. Ne de olsa çoğunluk maksimum iki ay kalıyordu.

"Belki de bu sefer biraz taze kan iyi gelebilir, ne dersin?"   
  İnanmayan bakışlarını renkli saçlı gence çevirdi. Yaratıcı departmanın elemanlarından daha sık değişen bir şey varsa, o da Park Chanyeol'un saç rengiydi. Minseok her ne kadar genç yaşında kel kalacağını söylese de aldığı cevap değişmiyordu.

" _Merhaba anne? Ben de seni özledim ama kapatmam gerek, ödleklik hatları bozuyor da._ "

  Bir yerden sonra Minseok yılların getirdiği deneyimle Chanyeol'un saçlarını kendisi boyamaya başlamıştı.

_Düzgün birisi böyle bir yerde ne kadar dayanabilirdi ki zaten?_  
 Ryanlı pijamalarından sonra Minseok'un Chanyeol'un tek bir sözüne bile inancı kalmamıştı.  
"Belki bu seferki üç ay dayanır, ne dersin Yeol?"  
  Altına koyduğu klasörlerle ekranı anca kendi seviyesine getirebilmiş olan genç göz temasını reddederek kanlanmış gözlerini devirdi. O ekrana ne zamandan beri kilitlenmiş oturduğunu ancak Tanrı bilirdi.   
"Depresif mizahın havayı kirletiyor, zahmet olmazsa solumayı bırakır mısın?"

  Eli yeniden istemsizce saçlarına giderken yaslandığı yerden kendini kaldırmayı denedi, bu seferkinin de öncekinden farklı olmayacağını herkes biliyordu ancak birazcık umut can yakmazdı.   
  Gömleğinin yakasını düzeltirken asansöre doğru yöneldi, karşısında en azından tanışmaya değer birini bulabilmek konusunda ümitleniyordu. Kabinin çiğ aydınlatması altında nasıl gözüktüğünü kontrol etti, ilk izlenimler konusunda titizdi. Kata ulaştığını işaret eden zil sesiyle beraber arkasını döndü, gereksizce yaptığı hareket sebebiyle bacakları birbirine dolanmış ve tökezlerken hafifçe uçmayı da ihmal etmemişti. Etrafta tutunabilecek bir şey aradığı an daha da kaybettiği dengesiyle kendisini toparlamayı denerken duyduğu hafif bir kahkaha sesi kulaklarına kadar kıpkırmızı kesilmesine sebep olmuştu. Güne pek de iyi başladığını söyleyemeyecekti.

  Şirketin girişinde onu bekliyor olması gereken yeni elemanı aradı gözleri, kolonlardan birine yaslanarak gülüşünü bastırmayı deneyen genç adam hem bu standarda, hem de Minseok'un en az sevilen çalışan standardına uyuyordu. Kim bilir bu rezilliği ofisteki kaç kişiye samimiyet kurmak için anlatacaktı, ona doğru attığı her adımında karşılama kararından daha da nefret ediyordu.

  Ona kilitlenmiş olan gözleriyle içten içe alev saçarak yaklaşan genç adam, Han'ı ürkütmemiş sayılmazdı, talihsiz kazaya verdiği tepkinin yanlış olduğunun farkındaydı; kenarda dikilip gülmek yerine yardım etmesi gerekirdi. Ama ona yaklaşmaya başladığında onun herhangi bir çalışan değil de işvereni olduğunu fark etmesi hafifçe paniklemesine yol açmıştı. Ya bütün mesai saatleri boyunca ona işkence ederse? Bu işe cidden ihtiyacı vardı ve böyle bir şekilde onu tehlikeye atmak istemiyordu.

  Birbirlerine anlamsızca bakarak geçirdikleri birkaç saniyenin ardından, Minseok elini gence uzattı, işini çabucak bitirip Chanyeol'la uğraşmaya geri dönmek istiyordu. Tokalaşırken kendilerini sırayla tanıttılar, samimi bir özürle başlayan diyalogları öfkesininin azalmasını sağlamıştı; nefretinin yerinde şimdi kocaman bir utanç duygusu duruyor ve yerin dibine girebilmek için dua etmesine sebep oluyordu. Lu Han'ı da kendisiyle birlikte asansöre yönlendirdikten sonra kendi departmanının katına çıkmak için tuşa bastı, bu sırada da diğer katlarda nelerin olduğunu ve departmanların müdürlerinden bahsediyordu, başka ne anlatması gerektiğini bilmemesine rağmen o kadar da kötü sayılmazdı. Genelde görev dağılımı namına bir şeyle uğraşmazdı, herkes hangi konuda iyiyse ona yönelmişti; ancak yeni gelen elemanların ne yaptığına dair çok bir fikri yoktu, çoğu düzgünce bir şey yapamadan işten ayrılıyordu.

  Kendi katında yine bir zil sesiyle açılan kapıyla birlikte Lu Han'a dönüp en sevimli ifadesiyle ona ilk gününde iyi şanslar diledikten sonra ışık hızıyla Chanyeol'un yanına gitmek için tuşa bastı. Kabinin duvarına yaslanırken içine bayat havadan derin bir nefes çekti; her ne kadar rezil olmuş olsa da günü tamamen mahvolmuş sayılmazdı, sadece sinirini birisinden çıkarması lazımdı.   
Asansör kata ulaştığında neredeyse koşarak Chanyeol'un masasına gittiğinde, onu bulamamıştı. Uzun zamandan beri ilk defa onu mesai saatleri içinde masasından ayrılmışken buluyordu. Toplantılara bile mızmızlanarak giden bu adamın ne haltlar karıştırdığını öğrenmek istiyordu. Arkasını döndüğünde, gencin bir başkasıyla sohbet ederek odasına girdiğini gördü; dedikodu malzemesi yavaşça eline geçmeye başlamıştı.

  Chanyeol arkasından kapıyı çekip sırıtarak koltuğuna yöneldiğinde, Minseok'un sorgulayan gözlerinin içine bakma hatasında bulunmuştu. İri cüssesine rağmen kaşlarını çatıp üstüne yürümesi ona korkutucu gelmemiş sayılmazdı, yüzüne doğrultulmuş parmağı ile Minseok minik bir şeytan gibi onu köşeye sıkıştırmıştı.   
"Neler çeviriyorsun sen?"  
 Sorunun yalınlığı genç adamın dalga geçebileceği ortamı sağladığı için rahatlamıştı.  
"Bisikletimin pedallarını, ehe,"  
 Kafasına aldığı ani darbe ile afallayan genç, kendini korumak için kollarını yukarı kaldırmıştı bu sefer, gözünü öğrenme hırsı bürümüş bir Minseok'tan kaçabileceği sanmış olması bir hataydı.  
"Akşama kadar bana her şeyi sökülmezsen seni uykunda öldürürüm Park Chanyeol."  
  Köşeye kıstırıldığının farkında olan genç havadaki elini ensesine götürüp sırıttı, eninde sonunda çenesini tutamayıp ona koşarak anlatmaya başlayacağını biliyordu ancak zoru oynamak gününe gereksiz bir aksiyon katacaktı.

  Minseok aniden titreyerek geri çekildiğinde, ne yapacağını şaşıran Chanyeol panikle ona doğru bir hamle yaptı. Yeterince hızlı davranamadığı için kollarının arasından kayan beden, daha yavaş bir düşüş yaşasa da yine bir patırtıyla yer ile buluşmuştu. İstemsizce kasılan kolları, minyon bedeninin etrafına sarılırken sadece gözlerinin akı gözüküyordu. Paniklemesine rağmen yapabileceği bir şeyin olmadığını bilen genç, kasılmaya devam eden uzuvların bir yere çarpmamasına dikkat ediyordu, bu sırada da çıkan sesten dolayı odaya diğerleri de dalmıştı.   
  Esmer gencin yanında gelen narin figürlü genç, kısa bir süreliğine elinin ayağının birbirine dolanmasına sebebiyet verdiyse de soğukkanlı kalması gerekiyordu, Minseok'un bilinçsizken kendisine zarar vermediğinden emin olmalıydı.

  Fal taşı gibi açık, kedileri andıran gözler bir anda sımsıkı yumulduğunda Chanyeol arkadaşının çektiği acının miktarına kafa yormamak için çaba harcamak zorundaydı. Normalde kıpkırmızı olan dudaklardan bütün kan çekilmiş, üşümüş küçük bir çocuk gibi gözükmekteydi.

_Bir anda kararan dünyaya alışmayı denedi. Kulakları uğulduyor, bütün kanı beynine hücum etmiş gibi hissediyordu, içinde olduğu beyaz gürültüden bölük pörçük bir şeyler seçebiliyordu ancak başı anlamasına el vermeyecek şekilde ağrıyordu. İlk defası değildi, diğer tarafa yabancı değildi ama daha önce hiç böylesine güçlü bir bağlantının ortasında bulmamıştı kendini. Basınçtan birazdan beyni patlayacak gibiydi, gözlerini açmayı denediğinde yakan bir acı hissetti; sanki denizin içinde gözlerini açmış ve tuzlu su gözlerini açmasına izin vermeden yakıyordu. Acıya karşı gelerek tek gözünü aralamayı denedi, kirpiklerinin buğuladığı görüntü tanıdık hissettirmiyordu._  
_Uyanmadığının farkına varması, biraz daha sonra gerçekleşti. Loş bir odada, bir kanepede oturuyordu; yanında yüzünü seçemediği birisi vardı ve başını omzuna yaslamıştı, önlerindeki ekranda Korece altyazılı ama diyaloglarını anlayamadığı bir film açıktı_.  _Gözleri hafifçe yanıyor gibiydi, yorgunluk bedeni üstüne gölge misali çökmüştü sanki. Serin hava yüzünden ürperdiğini hissetti, yanındaki bedene istemsizce biraz daha sokulmuştu.  
  Bir şeylerin ters gittiği fazlasıyla açıktı; yüzünü hâlâ net olarak göremediği eşlikçisi de bunun farkında gibiydi, bir anda kollarını etrafına dolayıp yavaşça sarsmıştı bedenini. Eğer çok üşüyor olmasaydı bu hoşuna bile gidebilirdi, ince tişörtünün üstünden kolundaki güçlü kasları hissedebiliyordu. Titrediğini fark etti, dişleri birbirine çarpıyor ve hafif bir acıya sebep oluyordu, vücudu üstünde hakimiyet kuramadığını fark etti, etrafa bakan gözler kendine ait değilmiş gibi hissediyordu. Uykusu gelmişti, hem de çok fazla; o da gözlerini açık tutmak için savaş vermeyi bıraktı. _

  Sert bir darbe almışçasına başı zonkluyordu; vücudu çok rahatsız bir pozisyondaydı ve sırtına ne olduğunu bilmediği şeyler batıyor, onu daha da büyük bir rahatsızlığa itiyordu. Kıpırdamak, bulunduğu durumdan kurtulmak istese de üstünden tır geçmiş gibiydi, yaşadıklarına bir anlam biçememişti henüz. Suyun altında, çok derinlerde gibiydi; sesler uzaktan boğuk boğuk geliyordu kulağına. Kendini zorlayarak yeniden hareket ettirmeye çabaladı uzuvlarını, bu sefer başarılı olduysa da üstüne çökmüş olan ağırlığın azalmasını sağlayamamıştı; neler yaşandığının hayal meyal ayırdına varabildiyse de çektiği fiziksel acı bilincinin sınırlarında dolaşıyordu. Gözlerini açabilmek için ciddi bir çaba sarf etmesi gerekmişti, vuran ışık adeta yakmıştı; gözleri yaşarırken başını yana çevirmeyi başardı. 

  Boynundan çıkan hafif çıtırtı içinin gıcıklanmasına sebep olduysa da  yattığı yerde sonsuza kadar duramayacağını biliyordu. Kalan gücünü son damlasına kadar kullanıp yerinden yavaşça kalktı, bütün eklemleri sanki uzun zamandır hareketsizmişçesine çıtır çıtır sesler çıkarıyordu. Sulanan gözleriyle dünyayı hâlâ bulanık görüyorsa da bunun dışında bir problemi olduğunu sanmıyordu. Biraz önce hayatının en güçlü bağlantısını yaşamış olmasına rağmen kendine zarar vermemiş olduğunu hissetmek onu memnun etse de canının hiç yanmadığını söyleyemezdi. Bu ana şahit olduktan sonra Chanyeol mutlaka onu hastaneye sürükleyecek ve hatta ilaç konusunu yeniden gündeme getirecekti, bundan emindi. 

 Kore Cumhuriyeti içerisindeki yirmi bir yaş üstü her vatandaşın paralel evrendeki benliklerine erişimi yasaldı ancak bunu yapmayı tercih edenlerin yüzdesi oldukça düşüktü. Bu erişimin başlatılması için özel bir kimyasalın katılımcıya enjekte edilip makineye bağlanması gerekiyordu, ilk denemesinde bir şeylerin ters gitmiş olduğunu Minseok da fark edebilmişti ancak gözlemci doktorların üstüne ne kadar gittiyse de ne olduğunu öğrenememişti. Chanyeol enjekte edilen kimyasalın dozunun aşıldığını iddia ediyordu, böylelikle istemli bağlantıların haricinde istemsiz bir sürü bağlantı daha yaşanıyordu.   
  Her ne kadar bu istemsiz bağlantılara son verebileceğini söyledikleri bir ilaç bulunuyor olsa da Minseok bu haltın istemli olan bağlantılara da son verebileceğinden korktuğu için yanına yaklaşmak dahi istemiyordu. Bunun farkında olan Chanyeol'un da ona sinirlendiğinin farkındaydı, bu istemsiz bağlantılar bir kriz halinde sağlanıyordu ve Minseok her ne kadar canının yanmadığını iddia etse de zarar görüyor olabilirdi.

  Gözlerini ovuşturarak etrafın netleşmesini umduğunda ancak yarı bulanık bir görüntü elde etmişti; karşısında da ona endişeyle bakan Chanyeol durmaktaydı. Bu onun ilk şahit oluşu değildi, şahit olduklarının en ürkütücüsüydü, genç adam ne diyeceğini bilemiyor gibi duruyordu ve odada daha yeni farkına varabildiği misafirleri vardı. Boğazını temizleyerek söyleyebileceği mantıklı bir şey düşündü. Açıklayabileceği mantıklı sayılabilecek bir olay yoktu,  _damarlarımda haddinden fazla kimyasal geziyor_  dışında diyebileceği hiçbir şey yoktu. Baekhyun ona yaklaşıp da çenesini hafifçe kavradığında, dile getirmeyi denediği açıklamalar fiziksel yakınlığın getirdiği rahatsızlıkta boğulmuştu.   
"Sen gözüne ne yaptın öyle?"

  Beklenmedik soru karşısında kısa bir süreliğine afallasa da, ne demek istediğini kavrayamamıştı. Sol gözündeki hafif batma hissi dışında verebileceği bir cevap yoktu, bir şeyler cidden ters gitmiş olmalıydı. İstemsizce elini götürüp gözüne dokundurduğunda eli temiz kalmıştı, kaşlarını çatarak eline bir süre baktı.   
"Ne demek istediğini anlayamıyorum," duraklayarak Jongin'e döndü, esmer genç dudaklarını kemirerek onu izliyordu. Chanyeol'a geri döndüğünde ise bir şey aradığını gördü, içinde ufak bir panik tohumu yeşermek için çabalıyorken herkesin tepkilerinden pozitif sonuçlar çıkarmayı denemek zorluydu. Chanyeol aradığı her neyse bulup ona geri döndüğünde, elinde minik bir ayna tuttuğunu gördü, sonunda ne için endişeli bakışlara maruz kaldığını öğrenebilecekti. Aynayı elinden çekip kendine baktığında, karşılaştığı görüntü onu düpedüz dehşete düşürmüştü. Darmadağın saçları ve rengi gitmiş yüzü yeterince kötü değilmiş gibi bir de sol gözünün akı aşırı derecede kan toplamıştı. Buna gördüklerinin sebep olduğunu bildiği hâlde kendini paniklemekten alamamıştı; bir anlığına sadece yere çöküp ağlamak istedi, kendini bir yere kapatıp çığlık çığlığa bağrınmak. 

  Günün baştan sona tersliklerde dolmuştu ve şimdi de kıpkırmızı bir gözle gezmek zorundaydı. Aynayı Chanyeol'un masasındaki eşya karmaşasının ortasında bir yerlere bıraktıktan sonra karşısındaki üçlünün bakışlarına cevap vermeyerek çıkışa doğru yöneldi, odasından cekedini alıp hastaneye gidecekti, baştan beri yapmadığı şekilde.  Chanyeol'un mırıl mırıl diğerlerine bir şeyler söyleyip arkasından geldiğini fark etti, onu yalnız bırakmak istememesini gerçekten takdir etmişti; bu durumda en son istediği şey yalnız kalmaktı. Panikten titreyen ellerini gizlemek için ceplerine soktuktan sonra bir şey demeden asansöre bindiler, sessizlik ilk defa boğucu olmaktan uzaktı. Cevaplarını bilmediği bir sürü soru kafasının içinde dolanıp onu daha da derin bir endişeye iterken yüz ifadesini sabit tutmayı denedi, Chanyeol'u daha fazla endişelendirmek istemiyordu. Onu rahatlatabilmek için söyleyebileceği hiçbir yalan yoktu, ev arkadaşı olarak krizlerin büyük bir yüzdesine şahitlik yapmasına rağmen böyle bir şeye ikisinin de yabancı olduğu bir şey yaşanmıştı. 

  Fazlasıyla boşlukta hissediyordu. 

  Aynı sessizlik içerisinde Chanyeol'un arabasına bindiklerinde, kapıyı kapattığı gibi kafasını direksiyona yaslayan arkadaşı ona yavaşça dönüp baktı, delip geçen bakışları yüzünde sabitlenmişti. Minseok kendisini umursamayarak onu endişelendirdiği için bir an vicdan azabı duysa da gencin bu krizlere karşı olan hassasiyeti anlamlı gelmiyordu. Tek yapabildiği dudağını kemirirken omuzlarını silkmek olmuştu, Chanyeol anahtarı çevirip pedallara asıldığında gözlerini kapalı olan radyonun ekranına kilitlemişti.

  Ne gördüğüne bir anlam vermeyi denedi. Diğer tarafa bir bakış attığından emindi. Hayır, cennete ya da cehenneme değil, diğer evrene. Normalde böyle bir şeyin yaşanması imkansız olmalıydı, belki makineyle devam etseydi zararsız kurtulabilecekti. Aptalca olabilirdi ancak sürekli iğnelerle delik deşik edilmek yerine ani gelen bir bağlantıyı tercih ediyordu, diğer tarafla etkileşim içinde olmak başkalarını rahatsız ettiği gibi onu rahatsız etmiyordu, bir yerden sonra fazlasıyla benzediği bir arkadaşıyla Skype'ta konuşuyor gibi hissetmeye başlamıştı. 

  Çağrılara canı isteyince cevap verebilen bir Skype. 

  Hastanenin önünde durduklarında mızmızlanarak arabadan inip acil kapısının önünde Chanyeol'un arabayı park etmesini beklemişti, içeri kesinlikle girmek istemiyordu. Ciddi bir şey olabilmiş olma ihtimali onu ürkütüyordu. Gencin sert bakışları altında ezilerek rastgele bir doktorun peşinden muayene odalarından birine geçti, kendisinden küçük birisinden emir almak her ne kadar içten içe hoşuna gitmese de. Doktor ona durumuyla ilgili açıklamalar yaparken kendini profesyonel gözükmeye zorlayarak ayaklarının yere değmediği sedyenin üstünde oturdu, önemli bir şey olmadığını öğrenmek üstünden büyük bir yük kaldırdıysa da kırmızı bir gözle ne kadar normal davranabileceği kesin değildi.


	2. III. Alone by myself because I know I'm a mess

  Acıyan gözlerini açabilmek için büyük bir mücadele veriken arka planda birilerinin bir şeyler konuştuğunu duyuyor gibiydi. Muhtemelen Chanyeol ve Sehun ona nasıl müdahale etmeleri gerektiği hakkında yine ortak bir fikre varamamıştı. Bütün vücudu sızladığı için onlara çenelerini kapatmalarını söyleyemiyordu, acıyan uzuvlarını tek tek kontrol ederkn çıtırdayan omurgasıyla doğruldu, kulakları uğulduyordu. Sesleri net duyamamasının sebebi büyük ihtimalle uzakta olmaları değil, beyninin içinde kopan fırtınalar olmalıydı. Elini saçlarına atıp yerde tepinmenin yarattığı karışıklığı düzeltmeyi denedi, o sırada da dikkatlerini sonunda çekebildiği arkadaşları etrafını sarmış onu sorguya çekmeye çabalıyorlardı. 

  Her ne kadar tekrar tekrar söylese de iyi olduğuna inanmayıp başında dikilmeye devam eden zebellah gibi iki genci itleyerek kurtulmayı denedi. Onu kolundan tutarak durdurmayı deneyen Sehun'a attığı ters bakışla gencin irkilip elini geri çekmesini sağlamıştı, alt tarafı yüzünü yıkamaya gitmek istemişti, balkona gidip kendini aşağıya atmayacaktı ya.

Daha önce denediğinden değildi kesinlikle.

  Körlemesine uzandığı düğmeyi bulup ışığı açtığında, aynada gördüğü görüntü dehşete düşmesine sebep olmuştu. Aynalarla küs bir insan değildi, günlerce uyumadığı zamanlardaki görüntüsüne bakmaya bile yavaşça alışmıştı ama bu gördüğü kesinlikle daha önce deneyimlemediği bir şeydi. Miyop gözlerini kısarak aynaya yaklaştığında zaten oldukça sulanmış gözleri ona zorluk çıkarmaya uğraşıyor gibiydi. Buğulu görüşüyle kan toplamış gözünü incelemeyi denedi, aynı zamanda da batma hissine sebep olduğuna inandığı lensi arıyordu, gözlerini sıktığı için iki lensi de kaymış olmalıydı. Aynadaki bulanık yansımasına konsantre olmuşken yine elini yandaki raflara atıp solüsyonu aradı, canı yanıyordu ve bunu bir an önce halletmese kör kalacakmış gibi saçma bir his vardı içinde. Kayan lensi bulabilmek için bir göz küresini avuçlamadığı kalmış olsa da bin bir zorluklarla iki gözünden de bu lanetli silikon parçasını çıkarabilmişti. 

  Artık sağlıklı olduğuna inandığı bulanık görüşüyle yeniden kan toplamış gözünü incelemeye koyuldu, sanki kendini zorlayacak bir şey yapmış ve yüzeydeki tüm damarlar çatlamıştı. Birkaç damarı çatlatacak kadar sert hapşırdığı olmuştu ama hiç böylesine sebep olabilecek bir şeye kalkışmamıştı. Gözündeki batma hissinin hâlâ yerinde olması sinirini bozsa da görebildiği başka bir hasar yoktu kendisinde, tüm kanı çekilmiş yüzü hariç.

  Lavabonun içine fırlattığı lensleri umursamadan musluğu açıp suratına çarptı, daha önce böyle bir bağlantı yaşamamıştı. Parça parça gördüklerine bir anlam vermeyi denedi, yere düştüğünü hissetmişti, etrafında konuşan ve endişelenen birkaç genç dikiliyordu, göz kapakları titrediği için görüntü bulanıktı.  Bir ara içeri girmeyi deneyen birisini görmüştü, diğerleri ona izin vermemiş ve geri yollamıştı; bir anlığına çocuğa üzüldü, böyle bir şeye şahit olmak normal sayılmazdı. Sonuçta diğer tarafla iletişime geçmek isteyen herkes normal bir şekilde gidip makinelere bağlanarak bunu kontrollü bir biçimde yaşayabiliyordu, o da öyle olacağını düşünmüştü. Makineyle de bağlanabiliyorlardı ancak o kadar çok istemsiz bağlantı yaşıyordu ki artık diğer benliğinin çoğu anısına sahipti. 

  Bazen yaşadıklarını düşündüğünde, her şeyin ters gittiği tarafın kendisi olması ona haksızlıkmış gibi gelse de bir süre sonra bunun da üstünden gelmeyi başarmıştı. Hem kendi deneyimlerine yakın bir hayat yaşayan birisiyle arkadaşlık kurmak düşündüğünden daha da eğlenceli olmuştu, karakterleri benzese de birbirlerinden öğrendikleri çok fazla şey vardı. Her şeyde iyi bir yan görebilen birisiyle uğraşmak başta sinir bozucu gelse de buna da alışmıştı, tek alışamadığı şey aniden gelen krizlerin hayatında yarattığı zarardı. Sehun ve Chanyeol her krizden sonra onu saatlerce göz hapsinde tutuyor, bazen günlerce dışarı tek başına çıkmasına izin vermiyorlardı. Onu düşündüklerini bilse de bu durum bazen boğucu hissettiriyordu, nefes alışı bile onların kontrolü altındaymış gibiydi.

  Yüzünü kurulamadan banyodan çıkıp da diğerlerini kapıda beklerken gördüğüne hiç şaşırmamıştı, gözlerinde hâlâ endişelerinden izler vardı ve kendi gözünün görüntüsü onları rahatlatmış gibi durmuyordu. Yüzünü ekşitip dilini çıkardığında, aldığı tek tepki Chanyeol'un kaşlarını çatıp yüzüne daha dikkatli bakmaya başlamasıydı. 

"Gözüne ne yaptın bu sefer?"

  Derin bir iç çekip kaşlarını çatan gencin yüzünde oluşan çizgilere baktı, onun yüzünden gelecekte daha çok kırışacaktı herhalde. 

"Bir fikrim yok, kontrole mi gitmeliyiz?"

  Bir şey bilmediğini söylemesi Sehun'un olduğundan daha da gergin görünmesine yol açmıştı, bunun mümkün olduğuna inanmamışsa da karşısında patlamaya hazır bir bomba varmış gibi gözüküyordu. Neden bunu bu kadar içselleştirdiğini hiç bir zaman anlayamamıştı, zararı gören ya da krizler yüzünden hayatı mahvolan kendisiymiş gibi davranıyordu ve tam bir oyunbozandı.

  Doktora gitmek istediğini söylemesine rağmen ikisinin de hareketlenmediğini görünce homurdanarak geçip odasına gitti, mırıldanarak ikisine de lanet ederken giyebileceği temiz kıyafetler arıyordu. Diğer benliğinden öğrenmesi gereken bir diğer şey de sıkça çamaşır yıkama huyu olmalıydı. Giyinmeyi başardıktan sonra kapının önünde diğerlerinin kısık sesle tartışmasını dinleyerek beklemeye başlamıştı, ona ne söylemeye bu kadar çekindiklerini hiç anlamıyordu, sonuçta öyle yerlerde kriz geçirmişti ki artık onlardan saklayabileceği bir özel hayatı bile kalmamıştı. 

  İki yanında da koruması gibi gezen arkadaşlarıyla hastaneye gittiğinde beklediği gibi tüm gözler üstlerindeydi, Sehun'la flörtleşmeyi denemeyen acil hemşiresi kalmamıştı, Chanyeol ise huzursuzca kafasındaki şapkayla oynuyordu. Doktorun muayenesi bittiğinde dahi rahatlamış gibi gözükmemişti, kaşları çatık bir şekilde boşluğa bakan gözleriyle bir şeyler düşünüyordu; seslenince geç cevap verdiğine göre onu fazlasıyla rahatsız eden bir şey hakkında kafa yoruyor olmalıydı. Birkaç kere dirsekleyerek dikkatini çekmeyi denemişti, sormayı denediğinde de önemli bir şey olmadığını söylüyordu.

Umuyordu ki sorunun kaynağı kendisi değildi. 

  Eve dönüş yolunda Sehun'un susmadan konuşması sinirlerini bozsa da dediği her şeye terslemeden cevap vermeyi denemişti; tek bir kere bağlantıyı denemiş olan genç sadece canı sıkılırsa bağlanmayı kabul ediyordu, aksi takdirde seçmediği yolların onu nereye ulaştırdığını görmenin canını acıtmaktan başka bir şeye yaramadığını söylemişti. Minseok'a. Garip bir şekilde düşüncesi ona mantıklı gelirken, böyle şeyleri duymanın ona bir nevi ders vereceğini de düşünmüyor değildi, bağlantı sonrasında aldığı kararlar ortalamanın üstünde zarar vermemişti ona henüz. Chanyeol ise bağlantının düşüncesine tamamen karşıydı, ona göre bireyselliğini başka bir benliği dahi olsa etkilememeliydi; kararları tamamen ona ait olmak zorundaydı. İlk bağlantıyı denediğinde anlaşma yapmış ve bir daha yaşamak istemediğini söylemişti, deneyiminden bahsederken iyi anlamlara gelebilecek herhangi bir sıfattan da şiddetle sakınıyordu. 

  Bağlantı fikrine bu kadar karşı olması Minseok’un yaşadığı bu saçma krizlere olan tepkisini açıklasa da, gencin bir nevi arkadaşı haline gelmiş benliğiyle olan ilişkisini kesmesini teklif edemiyordu; onu kırmak istememesini kesinlikle anlıyordu. En azından Sehun'un aksine susması gerektiği zamanı biliyordu. Eve girene kadar huysuzlanmayı bitirmeyen genç, kapıdan içeri girdiği an sesini de yükseltmeye başlamıştı; ortamın gerginlik seviyesini zirveye çekerken iç çekip duymazdan geldi. Ne de olsa sonsuza kadar konuşmayacaktı ya. 

  Dinlemek istemiyordu çünkü dinlediklerinin bir yerden sonra kendi düşüncelerinden daha mantıklı gelmesinden korkuyordu, bağlantıya karşı hiçbir negatif düşüncesi yokken tek sıkıntısı bu yaşadığı ani bağlantılardı. Sebebini defalarca açıklasa da diğerlerinin anlamamak için inatlaşması sinirini bozmaya başlamıştı, eğer devam etmek istiyorsa biraz da buna katlanmalıydı, ne de olsa bir zamandan sonra ilgisini kaybetmeye başlayacaktı asla elde edemeyeceği bu yaşama dair olan. 


	3. V. I'd rather be alone in my bed, alone in my head

  Uzun zamandır aynı pozisyonda oturmaktan acıyan omurgasını gerinerek rahatlatmayı denerken bir yandan da gözünü ekrandan ayırmamayı deniyordu, kendi departmanıyla ilgili olan tüm şikayet maillerini okuyup nelerin üstünden tekrar geçmeleri gerektiğini not almaya uğraşıyordu.  Tek acıyan yerinin omurgası olduğunu düşünmüyordu da, kalem tutan eli ve gözleri de yavaşça ona durması gerektiğini söylemeye başlamışlardı; hastaneden döndükten sonra kafasını dağıtmak için masasının başına oturmuş ve bir daha da kalkmamıştı. Neler olduğunu duyan personel ona bakıp anlayabilecekleri düşüncesiyle açık bırakılmış ofisin kapısı önünden sık sık geçiyordu, birkaç kere bağırarak birilerini kovalamak zorunda bile kalmıştı. 

 İnsanları cidden anlayamıyordu. 

  Bir yandan da bağlantının kuvvetini düşünüp neler aktardığını anlamayı deniyordu, tam anlamıyla imkansıza yakın bir an yaşamış olsa da birbirlerine her bağlantıda anılarından kopuk kopuk parçalar hediye ediyorlardı. Zamanla bu anılar zihninde birleşip bambaşka bir geçmiş daha oluşurken, verdiği kararların önemini kavramıştı. Chanyeol sürekli yaptığının saçmalık olduğunu söylemesine rağmen bazen kendi isteğiyle de bağlanıp sadece neler yaşadığını anlatıp onun fikrini de soruyordu. Benzer bir hat üzerinde ilerleyen hayatları aslında o kadar farklı yönlerde dallanıp budaklanmıştı ki, sonucunu asla tahmin edemeyeceği seçimlerin yol açtıkları karşısında basit kelimeleri kifayetsiz kalıyordu.

  En son yaşadığı sinir patlamasından sonra kapattığı kapısı tıklandığında oturduğu yerde dikleşip misafirinin girmesini rica etti. Yeni elemanı çekinerek içeri girdiğinde, tek kaşını kaldırarak sorar gibi bakarak gencin konuşmasını bekledi, kafasını kaldıran genç onla göz göze geldiğinde yaşadığı şokla elindeki dosyayı yere düşürmüştü. Kırmızı bir gözün her gün görülen bir şey olmadığını biliyordu ancak bu kadar da abartılası olduğunu düşünmemişti, yerinden fırlayıp dökülenleri toplamasına yardım etti. Elinde topladıklarıyla masasına geri dönerken gencin mırıldanarak bir şeyler söylemesine kulak kabartmayı deniyordu; utançtan kızarmış yüzüyle karşısında oldukça rahatsız hissettiği belliydi. Minseok ona hak vermeden edemedi, o da aynı şeyi yaşasa doğumundan işe girdiği güne kadar hayatına lanet ederdi; ilk izlenimin profesyonel katliydi şu an yaşanan.

  Basitçe taşıma işini yüklendiğini açıklayan genç, kutu tasarımının ve içeriğinin evraklarını getirmişti; minnet duygusuyla gülümseyerek kalan kâğıtları da elinden aldı. İçeriğe eklenebilecek özel ürünlerin tasarımları, beklediğinden daha iyi gelmişti ve eğer kutuya kabul edilirlerse kesinlikle kendisi için bir tane aşıracaktı. Kibarca teşekkür ettikten sonra kâğıtları önünde duran dosyanın içine sıkıştırmaya çabaladı, kafasını kaldırdığında gencin kapıdan çıkmak için yöneldiğini fark etmişti. -Bu arada adı neydi, Han mı?- Onu durdurmak için seslenirken bir anlığına kendisi gibi davranmadığını düşünmüştü, sonuçta onu karşılamak bile istememişti başta; bir anda kendini işine adamış ciddi birisi sanmış olmalıydı. Genç masanın önündeki koltuklardan birine oturunca fark ettirmeden onu incelemeye çabaladı, yüzü çok genç gözüküyordu; büyük ihtimalle böyle bir pakedin yaratımında rol almanın süper eğlenceli olacağını düşünmüştü.

  BaoziBox, Kore ve Çin'de oldukça rağbet gören bir kutu olmasına rağmen küçük bir şirket binasından ibaretti tüm varlığı. Burada çalışmanın hayali olduğunu söyleyemezdi, şirketin kurucu ortaklarından birisiydi sonuçta; tüm birikimini bu girişime yatırmış ve iflas etmemeyi beklemişlerdi. Şans eseri başarı kazanmıştılar ve şu an hepsi yapmak için yıllarca okudukları meslekler yerine burada beyinlerini çürütüyorlardı. Herkesin bu işi bu kadar sıkıcı tanımlayacağını düşünmüyordu, neredeyse koleksiyon ürünleri üretiyorlardı ve tasarım süreçleri kesinlikle tek eğlendiği saatlerdi. Bu da büyük ihtimalle oturduğu yerden tüm önerileri reddedip onlara meydan okuyarak herkesi hırstan delirttiği içindi, bunun dışında elemanları yaratıcı departmanda çalışmasını beklediği tiplemelere oranla fazlasıyla sıradanlardı. 

Ya da o kimseyle arkadaş olmak istemiyordu, bakış açısına göre değişirdi. 

  Karşısında oturan gencin kendini burada buluvermesinin sebebini düşündü ancak tamamen yabancı birisi hakkında fikir yürütmek hatırladığından daha zordu. Dudaklarını büzüp birkaç saniye daha bekledi, konuşmayı kendisi başlatmak zorundaydı anlaşılan.

 "Ee, ilk günün nasıldı?" 

  Sorabileceği en mantıksız soruyu sormuş olabileceğinin farkındaydı, içten içe karşısındaki germekten de zevk aldığını itiraf etmek zorundaydı. Genç cevap olarak omuz silkti. 

 "Dürüst olma şansım var mı?" Şaşırdığını belli etmeden duramamıştı, kafasını salladığında Han derin bir nefes alıp bacak bacak üstüne attı. "Beklediğimden daha bireysel bir ortam, sonuçta birleşip herkesin beğenebileceği bir şey ortaya çıkarmakla yükümlüyüz. Her zaman da böyle kopuk mu davranır herkes?" 

  Sorusu fazla keskin gelmesine rağmen bozuntuya vermemeyi denedi, sonuçta bunun ucu biraz da Minseok'un kendisine batıyordu. Masanın üstünde bulduğu bir kalemle oynamaya başladı. 

 "Kendilerine sanat dehası olarak seslenmeyi seven insanlardan arkadaş canlısı olmasını bekleyemezsin sanırım, biraz Rönesans dönemi ego savaşı yaşanıyor da." Güldüğünde, kendi departmanıyla zaman geçirmekten ne kadar hoşlanmadığını fark etti, sanat icra ettiğini düşünen herkes zirvede yaşadığı bireysellikte boğulmakla meşguldü; buna kendisi de dahil olabilirdi. 

  Uzun süredir oturduğunu fark ederek yerinden kalkıp kravatını gevşetmeye uğraştı, sıkıntıdan sıcak basmıştı. Bugünlük bu kadar sosyalliğin kendisine yeteceğini düşünüyordu. Onla beraber ayağa kalkan gençle yeniden tokalaşıp renkli bir gün diledi, Picasso'larla uğraşması gereken uzun bir günü vardı ne de olsa. 

  Yerinden kalktığında ne yapmayı planladığını hatırlayamasa da Chanyeol'un yanında bitip ona bulaşmaya karar vermişti, belki de iyi olduğunu birazcık gösterip onu rahatlatmak istiyor da olabilirdi. Hastaneden sonra en az yüz kere gözünün çok acıyıp acımadığını sormuştu. Gözü iyileşene kadar ütüleri kendisinin yapacağını vaad etmişti, ne alaka olduğunu bilmiyordu ancak hoşuna gittiği için kabul edivermişti işte.

  Kendi kendine yapması gerekenleri mırıldanarak Chanyeol'un odasının yolunu tuttu, yeni hatıraları hakkında haddinden fazla kafa yoruyordu. İki tarafın da arkadaşları buna sonuna kadar karşıydı ve haksız da değillerdi. Sırf konuşacak birileri olsun diye kendine neden bu kadar acı çektirmeye istekli olduğuna kendisi de mantık veremese de vazgeçmeye yanaşası gelmiyordu. Buna cesaret edip devam ettirebildiği için kendini özel bile sayabilirdi. Gevşettiği kravatla oynayarak koridorda yürürken, birisi omzuna dokunana kadar başını kaldırmamıştı; irkilerek baktığında Byun Baekhyun'un ona hafif bir gülümsemeyle göz teması kurmayı beklediğini gördü. Mahcup olmuştu, fazla samimi olmadığı insanlara açıklama yapmayı sevmiyordu. 

"Konuşabilir miyiz?"

  Ayak üstü sormamasına rağmen cevabı konusunda çekimserdi, birisi neden ilaca falan başlamadığını sorduğunda paniklememek için fazlasıyla uğraşmak zorunda kalıyordu. Cevabını bilmediği sorulara karşı tepkisi belirsizdi, Chanyeol genelde onun yerine bir şeyler uydurup söylerdi; bazen bunun için kötü hissettiği oluyordu. Eğer cennet varsa onun yüzünden Chanyeol da gidemeyecekti. Onu kapıda zebaniyle kavga ederken düşünmeye başladıysa da, konuşmalarının geleceği için ciddi olması gerektiğini düşünerek bunu aklından atmayı denedi. Genç onu yolundan saptırmamıştı, Chanyeol'unkine çok yakın olan ofisine yönlendiriyordu sadece. Kapıyı açıp onu içeri buyur ettiğinde, odanın kişiselleştirilişine hayran kalmıştı. 

  Birebir aynı tasarıma sahip ofislerin içinde her zaman Chanyeol'unki favorisi olmuştu, Junmyeon'la ters düşmeyi göze alarak astığı posterleriyle yan yana duran grafik çizimleri ile evde, odasındaymış hissi uyandırıyordu onda. Kendi evleri bile Baekhyun'un ofisi kadar özenle dekore edilmemişti, ne buldularsa en alakasız köşeye koymuşlar gibi duruyordu. 

 "Hangi konudan bahsetmek istediğimi umarım anlamışsındır, hakkında konuşmak istemezsen seni kesinlikle anlarım, tamam mı?" Baekhyun'un samimiyetle dolu sesi, onu hayat hikayesini bile anlatmaya itebilecek olsa da, onunla neden konuşmak istediğini anlamıyordu. 

 "Bunu neden konuşmak istiyorsun ki?" Gencin yüzündeki anlayışlı gülümsemede ufak bir hüzün parçacığı ona göz kırptı.

 "Kulağa bencilce gelecektir mutlaka ama sen de Chanyeol'un senin için oldukça endişelendiğini biliyorsundur. Bu beni son zamanlarda daha da rahatsız etmeye başladı diyebilir miyim?" Kısa bir süre duraklayıp ellerine baktı, demek istediklerini toparlamaya çalışıyor gibi gözüküyordu. "Yaşadığın şeyleri sadece Chanyeol üzülüyor diye umursadığımı umarım düşünmezsin ancak dünden sonra ben de bu konu hakkında biraz da olsa endişelenmeye başladım. Kendine kalıcı bir zarar vermenden korkuyor, ben de ona hak vermeden duramıyorum. En azından bunu seyrekleştirecek bir şey bulabilmek için araştırma yapmak istiyorum, bana izin verebilecek misin?" 

 Soru soran gözleriyle ona masumca bakan yüzü içinde hem terslemek hem de teşekkür etmek isteyen iki karşıt tarafla süzüyordu. Teşekkür eden tarafı bu sefer ağır basan olabilirdi, en azından sonsuza dek bitirmeyi teklif etmediği için karşı çıkmaya sebebi kalmamıştı. Neredeyse fısıldayarak "Teşekkür ederim," dediğinde, gencin yüzünde yaşanan aydınlanma neredeyse komikti. Bencilce düşünüp de verdiği kararların saygıdeğermiş gibi muamele görmesi ironikti, kendisi bile kârlı çıkamazken özellikle. Gülümseyerek odadan çıkmak için hareketlendi, burada daha fazla durması garip bir ortam yaratacakmış gibi geliyordu; Chanyeol onu rahatsız etmesinin bile bir düzeni olduğunu fark etmişti, geç kalırsa bir şeyi var sanabilirdi. On beş dakikada bir gözü acıyor mu diye mesaj atması endişelendiğini yeterince göstermiyorsa, kör falan olmuş olabilirdi.

  Chanyeol'un odasının kapısını tıklattığında, kafası yeni yeşeren umutlarla karmakarışık olmuştu ve hâlâ elde edemediği dedikodular ile kıvranıyordu. Her zamanki gibi bilgisayar başında olan genci gördüğünde farkına bile varamadan gülümsemeye başlamıştı, Park Chanyeol'un gereksiz neşesi bir virüs gibi onu da ele geçirmiş olmalıydı. Onunla havadan sudan sohbet ederken bir yandan da bu akşam konuşması gerekenleri aklından kurgulamayı deniyordu, ne diyebileceğine dair bir fikri yoktu, eğer Chanyeol Baekhyun'un teklifini hemen kabul ettiğini öğrenirse trip de atacaktı. Bu kadar zamana rağmen diğer Minseok'un bu konuda neler düşündüğünü bilmiyordu, tek bildiği ikisinin de canının yandığıydı, bunu durdurmak için de bütün iletişimi kesebilirlerdi, sağlıkları için küçük bir fedakarlıktan fazlası değildi.

  Eve geri döndüklerinde Chanyeol birileriyle buluşacağını söyleyip çıkmıştı; onun için biraz daha kolay olsa da şimdi ne yapacağını bilemiyor gibiydi, eşine boşanmak istediğini açıklayacak bir koca gibiydi adeta, elleri terliyordu. Krizler sıklaştığında ihtiyaç kalmadığı için daha fazla kullanmadığı makineyi bulabilmek adına gardrobunun karanlık köşelerini karıştırıyordu, eli soğumuş plastiğe çarptığında gerilmeye başladığını hissediyordu. Diğer tarafta da Minseok onunla konuşmak için hazırlanıyor olmalıydı, genelde yaptıkları şeyler birbirine benzer oluyordu; bambaşka hayatlarda benzer düzenler. 

  Tamamen aynı gitmesini beklediği şeylerin hepsi tam tersi yönlerde gitmekte ısrarcıydı. 

  Makineyi kucaklayıp kaldırdığında, hatırladığından daha ağır gelmişti; zamanla taşımaya alışmıştı belki de eskiden. Baş ucundaki küçük sehpanın üstünü boşaltıp makineyi hazırlamaya başladığında içinden bir ses bir şeylerin ters gideceğini fısıldayıp dursa da kulak vermemeye çabalıyordu. Yatağın üstüne oturup elektrotları alıştığı yerlere yapıştırırken soğuktan ufak ufak irkiliyordu, tek umabildiği anlaşmaya varabilmekti. 

  Çalıştırmak için düğmelere basıp başını yastığa yasladığında vücudunu o tanıdık üşüme hissi sarmıştı, üstüne ne kadar şey giyse de her seferinde üşüyordu; yolu bu kadar soğuk olmamalıydı. Minik elektrik akımları kaslarından geçerken yaşanan ufak kasılmalar haricinde hareket etmeden duruyordu, istese elektrotları sökmek için ellerini hareket ettirebilirdi ancak gözlerini açamazdı; büyük bir güç göz kapaklarına bastırıyor gibiydi.  Hareket ettiğini, bir noktadan başka bir tanesine doğru gittiğini hissedebiliyordu, vücudu sabit kalsa da zihninde istediğini yapabiliyordu. Sakince dolanıyordu, en fazla birkaç metre ötesi bir anlığına netleşiyor ve sonra yeniden karanlığa gömülüyordu, kapkaranlık denizin üstünde yürüyormuş gibi yakamozlarla ışıldıyordu zihninin suları. Her zaman onu gördüğü yere geldi yine fark etmeden, oturmak istese de buna imkan yoktu; hiçliğin ortasında dikiliyordu. 

  Zaman ve boyutun sonuna gelindiği yerdeydi, o kadar karanlıktı ki mekanın sonlu veya sonsuz olduğuna dair fikir yürütmesi imkansızdı; geçen zamanı anlaması ise başka bir imkansızlıktı. Saatler saniye gibi, saatler ise gün gibi geçebiliyordu. Sol kolunu kaldırıp istemsizce saatine bakmayı denedi, yelkovan ile akrep dönmeleri gereken yönün tersinde hızla turlar atıyordu; kesinlikle yardımcı olmamıştı. Karanlığın ortasında beliren ufak bir ışık huzmesi gittikçe yaklaşırken, sabırlı davranmayı deneyebilirdi sadece.

  Işığın ona yaklaşmasını beklerken belirmeye başlayan silüet, silik bir gölgeden katı bir forma dönüşürken hayret etmeden duramadı, okyanusun derinliklerinden yavaşça yüzeye çıkan bir cismi anımsatıyordu. Yakınlaştığını düşünmesine rağmen hâlâ uzakta gibi gözüken genç ona yürürken rengi daha da netleşiyordu. Ne yapacağını bilemeden olduğu yerde durmaya devam etti, koşarak üstüne atlayıp sarılamazdı ya? 

 Bitmesi gerekiyordu. 

  Kendinden emin olamayarak geçiremezdi hayatını, onunkini de mahvettiğini bilerek. Yanına yaklaşmış olan genci hafif bir baş selamı ile karşıladı; sözcükleri böyle önemsiz formalitelerle ziyan edemezlerdi.


	4. VII. Everyone's strange, I'm hiding my name

  Yattığı yerden doğrulurken vücudundan yükselen kütürtülerle birlikte sessiz bir küfür savurdu, daha iyi hissettiren krizler yaşamıştı. Saçlarını karıştırırarak yatağın kenarında oturmaya devam etti, kulakları çınlarken bir yandan da kelimeler beyninin içinde yankılanıyordu. Beyni yankı yapacak kadar boş olmamalıydı, eğer elektrik şokuyla denizanası gibi erimediyse. Gözlerini sıkarak yumduktan sonra anıların yeniden beynine akmasını engelleyemedi, genç bir adamın gergin yüzünün imgesi gözlerinin önünden gitmezken anlam veremeyerek başını salladı, belki kafasını dağıtabilir umuduyla. Krizler sıklaştıkça bilinçli bağlantı kurma ihtimalleri azalıyordu, iki yönlü bir zararın sonunda kimse karşı tarafın varlığını bile hatırlamak istemiyordu.

  Yerinden kalkıp sandalyenin üstünde fırlatılmış olan havluları topladı, duş almak için odadan çıkarken kafası hâlâ fazlasıyla dağınıktı. Gördüğü yüzün onun için bir anlam ifade etmemesi çok normaldi, bazen yolda gördükleri yüzleri takas ederlerdi. Garip olan yüzün hiç yabancı gelmemesiydi, nerede gördüğünü hatırlayamasa da kendini ona yakın hissetmişti. Arka planı hatırlamak için gözlerini yumduğunda yere doğru süzülen bir yığın kâğıt canlandı gözlerinin önünde, büyük ihtimalle sakar bir ofis arkadaşıydı. Tanıdık yüzleri normalde garipsememesi, kendi kendini bile şüphelendirirken beyninin ona karşı oyun oynadığını düşünüp sinirlenmeden edememişti.

 Normalde 'diğer' Minseok bu kadar yabancı hissettirmezdi.

  Düşüncelerine henüz bir anlam bulamadan soğuk suyun altına girerken, belli belirsiz bir sesin ona seslendiğini duyduğunda kaşlarını çatıp biraz bekledi. Hayal gücünün ürünü olduğuna kanaat getirirse suyu kapama zahmetine bile girmeyecekti. Ses tekrarlandığında elini musluğa atamadan açılan kapı onda manasız bir panik etkisi yaratmıştı. İçeri dalan Sehun'un yüzündeki anlık panik onu gördüğünde rahatlamaya dönüşse de yaptığı şey için sağlam bir açıklamaya ihtiyacı vardı. Duş kabinlerinin kapılarının neden bu kadar önemli olduğunu şimdi anlayabiliyordu, bu garip anın gerilimini azaltan tek şey duş kabininin stratejik yerleştirilmiş opak kısımlarıydı. 

  Çıkıp kulağına uzatana kadar asılmak istedi, parmaklarını saçına dolayıp köklerini yolunana kadar zorlamak, avazı çıktığı kadar bağırmak. Sehun onu göz hapsine almıştı, evden tek başına çıkmasına izin vermiyor, yaptığı her şeyde ona haber vermek zorunda bırakıyordu. Yaş farkını bir silah olarak kullanıp onu bastırmak için çok geç kalmış olmalıydı, aralarındaki on santimi aşan boy farkı onu kendinden küçük gibi görmesine yol açıyor olmalıydı. 

  Suyu kapatıp kabinin kapısına elini attığında, gencin hâlâ yerinden kıpırdamadan onu izlemesi sinirlerini zıplatıyor olsa da umursamıyormuş gibi davranarak gidip havlusunu alarak beline sardı. Gencin tek bir laf etmemesi bağırma isteğini zirveye taşıyordu. 

 "Manzarayı beğendin mi?"

  Gencin tepkisizliğini kırmak için kurduğu iğneleyici cümle tüm sinirini boşaltmasına yetmese de en azından bir başlangıç yapmasına yardımcı olmuştu. Eğer susmaya devam ederse çıldıracağını hissediyordu. Sehun ifadesiz gözlerinin odağını Minseok'a çevirdikten sonra güldü.

 "Hem de her şeyden çok."

  Diğer havluya uzanırken gence kaçamak bir bakış attı, başı ona çevrilmişti ama gözleri ona odaklanmış gibi durmuyordu. Durumu biraz daha garipleştirmek için bir şey yapmak isterdi ancak durum daha da garipleşemezdi. Islak saçlarına elini atıp karıştırdıktan sonra Sehun'a omuz atarak kapıya doğru ilerlemeye başladı, arkasındaki bedenin hareket ettiğini hissettiyse de bir anda ona sarılmasını beklemiyordu, her yerinden hâlâ su damladığı gerçeği vardı. Kendisine sarılan kollar onu gittikçe sıkarken kurtulmak çırpındı.

 "Genç yaşımda oksijensizlikten ölmek istemiyorum, beni azad eder misin?"

  Sehun hafifçe güldükten sonra kollarını gevşetti.

  Sehun hafifçe güldükten sonra kollarını gevşetti. Sırtına yaslandığı için göğsünde ufak ıslak noktacıkların oluştuğunu hissediyordu, ince kumaş sırtına yapışmıştı. Kendini affettirmek için yaptığını düşünüyordu bunu, büyük ihtimalle de haklı çıkacaktı. Sehun hiçbir zaman kelimelerle arası iyi olan birisi olmamıştı, duygularını beden dilinden okumayı öğrenmeniz gerekirdi. Omuzlarını silkerek gencin kollarını düşürmeyi denedi, bu saçma duygusallığa bir nokta koyup giyinmesi gerekiyordu. Omzuna bastıran kolu yakalayıp ısırmayı denedikten sonra odasına arkasından girmesini deneyip kendine çekidüzen verdi, evden çıkmak istiyordu.

  En son nereye fırlattığını hatırlamadığı cüzdanını ararken kapıyı tıklatmadan açıp içeri dalan Chanyeol'u yok saymayı deniyordu, arkada Sehun'un dikilmiş onları izlediğinin farkındaydı.

 "Nereye gideceksin?"

  Beklediğinin aksine kulağa sakin gelen ses onu şaşırtmıştı, sonunda onu rahat bırakmaya karar vermişlerdi. Yeni düzelttiği saçlarını saniyeler içerisinde yeniden dağıtarak omuz silkti, aradığı şeyi bulmaya fazlasıyla odaklanmıştı. Günlerdir aynı kişilerin yüzlerini görmek canını sıkmıştı; bir kafeye gidip etrafı inceleyebilirdi saatlerce, kitapçılara bakabilirdi ya da herhangi bir barda zaman öldürebilirdi. Hastaneden gözü sayesinde rapor koparmayı başarmıştı ve yarın son günüydü, bu gece ne yapabilirse yapıp normal düzenine dönebilirdi. Garip bir şekilde rahatsız ofis koltuklarında pinekleyerek dedikodu yapmayı özlemişti.

  Sonunda kirli kıyafet yığınının antik katmanları arasından cüzdanını bulabilmişti, boş olup olmadığını kontrol ettikten sonra -Chanyeol habersizce borç almayı severdi- kapıya yöneldi. Çoktan ona olan ilgilerini kaybetmiş ve televizyon izlemeye yönelmişlerdi; büyük ihtimalle zerre eğlenceli olmayan altyazılı bir şey, büyük ihtimalle bir reality şovu, izliyorlardı. Kapıyı arkasından çektiğinde yaşadığı özgürlüğün sonu gelmişti, yerinde belirsizlik vardı. O kadar sıkılıyordu ki ne yapacağını şaşırmıştı. İstediği her yere gidebilecek kadar zamanı vardı.

  İlk rotasını kitapçı olarak seçtikten sonra sakin adımlarla yolunu tuttu, etraftaki her yüze tek tek kaçamak bakışlar atıyor ve farklı her biçimi hafızasına kazımak istiyor gibiydi. Etrafa karşı dikkatli olmayı severdi, garip olduğu düşünülse de, befen dilinden bir şeyler hakkında çıkarım yapmayı denemek eğlenceli geliyordu. Yaşadıkları apartmanın sadece bir cadde uzağında kalan minik kitapçının içine girdiğinde içine çektiği ilk nefeste yine mest olmuştu, eski baskılardan yükselen mürekkep ve kâğıt kokusunu huzur olarak görüyordu. Üniversitenin ilk yıllarında para için bir dönem çalıştığı kitapçı ona evinden çok evindeymiş hissi veriyordu. Yerlerini ezbere bildiği raflara, kitaplara yönelirken gözünü her cildin üstünde gezdirmeye özen gösteriyordu. Yeni şeyler bulabilirdi belki.

  Ellerini ciltlerin üstünde gezdirirken dikkatini çeken bir şey bulabilmeyi umuyordu, yeni hiçbir şey ilgisini çekemeyince hayal kırıklığına uğramıştı, kafasını dağıtacak bir şeye ihtiyacı vardı. Belki mesaiden sonra diğerlerinin gidip dağıttığı o bara gidebilirdi, yolu uzaktı ancak yürüyerek zaman harcamaya şikayeti yoktu. Boş kalan ellerini cebine sokarak yürümeye başladı, ceketinin cebinde kulaklıklarının olduğunu sanmıyordu o yüzden müzik de dinleyemeyecekti. Buna da şikayet edecek hâli yoktu, hayattan o kadar uzak kalmıştı ki şu anda ne yapıyorsa salt can sıkıntısından yapıyordu. Evden çıkarken ne kadar parası olduğuna bakmıştı ama hatırlayamıyordu, umuyordu ki öyle bir durumda üstünden geçinerek içebileceği birisini bulurdu.

  Normalde hiç tercih etmediği yollardan geçerek yolunu uzattığı için fazladan en az kırk beş dakika harcamıştı bara varabilmek için, acelesi olmadığında hayat daha toz pembe hissettiriyordu, derdi yokmuş gibi. Kapıdan girdiğinde loş ortam yüzünden gözleri başta acısa da, insanların kırmızı gözünü soramayacaklarını hatırlamak rahatlatıcıydı; büyük bir ölçüde iyileşmiş gözükse de gözü hâlâ hafifçe pembeymiş gibi gözüküyordu. Girişte biraz düşündükten sonra kenarda bir masa yerine barmene yakın olup insanlarla daha az muhattap olabileceği bir yer seçti, sosyalleşmeyi istese de burasının bunun için doğru bir mekan olup olmadığından emin değildi.

  Sandalyeye çöker gibi oturduktan sonra telefonunu çıkarıp bildirimlerini kontrol etti. Nereye gittiğini sormamaları artık garip değildi ancak ne zaman geleceğini sormalarını beklediği zamanda ekranda tek bir bildirim bile yoktu. O kadar yoğun bir ilgi bindirmişlerdi ki üstüne, eksikliği boş verilmiş etkisi yaratıyordu. Umursamamaya karar vererek ilk içkisini söyledi, tek başına gelmiş olmak şimdiden sıkıcı hissettirse de her an diken üstünde oturacak bir Sehun'la uğraşmak istememişti. Krizlerden sonra en az üç gün herkes diken üstünde yaşardı, tekrarlanmayacağını fark ettikleri an rahatlayıp onu da rahat bırakarak giderlerdi. Bira bardağını kavrayıp içindeki sıvı ona yepyeni bir şeymiş gibi incelemeye başladı. 

  Bardağın yarısını bitirdiğinde yanına birinin oturduğunu fark etti, henüz ilk bardağında olduğu için kesinlikle bir sohbet başlatmak istemiyordu. Ayık kafayla barda eğlenceli bir sohbet yaşanamazdı, kendi arkadaşlarıyla bile aynıydı. Herkesi en azından çakırkeyif etmeden asla konuşmazdı, yanında oturan adamın üstünden yükselen ağır parfüm kokusu ise uğraşmaya tenezzül bile etmemesi gerektiğini söylüyordu. Onu yok sayarak gecesine devam edebilirdi, böylelikle kimsenin sorumluluğunu da almamış olurdu. 

  Yanındaki adam ışık hızıyla shot bardaklarını teker teker boşaltmaya başladığında hatasını fark etti, belki konuşarak bunu durdurabilirdi; eğer kusarsa, ki bu gökyüzü mavi demek gibi bir şeydi, üstüne kusmamasını her şeyden çok dileyebilirdi. Adam onun varlığını fark ettiğinde ise içinden rastgele bir dua mırıldanmaya başlamıştı, Tanrı'nın vereceği sabra ihtiyacı vardı çünkü ne istediği gibi başka bir yer vardı ne de sarhoş yaratık susuyordu.  Cüzdanını bir bardağın daha parasını bulabilmek için deşerken yanındaki adamın söylediklerini kulak ardı etmeyi deniyordu, eğer dinleyip ciddiye alır ve cevap verirse üstüne kalacağından adı gibi emindi. Omzuna değen elle irkildi, adam kendini dinletebilmek için taktik kullanmaya başlamıştı. Kafasını çevirmemeyi denese de bir yerden sonra nefesini kulağında hissetmeye başlamıştı, müziğin sesini yükseltmelerini diledi; böylece sesini duyamayıp rahatça yok sayabilecekti varlığını. 

  Kafasını sallayıp uzaklaştırmayı denese de başarılı olamamıştı, iterse dengesiz bedene zarar verebileceğinden korkuyordu; gücü çok dengesizdi. Tepkisiz kalmak için kendini zorlarken bunu yeşil ışık olarak gören adam daha da saçmalıyordu, Sehun'un yanında gelmemiş olmasına defalarca lanet etti, adamın ellerini omuzlarından çektikten sonra diğer tarafa dönük oturmaya devam etti. Gitmek istemiyordu, birisi illa da tadını kaçırmak zorunda mıydı? Adama onunla ilgilenmediğini söylemeye başladığında, cümlenin bitişini bile beklemeden devam etmesi istemediği bu şeyin başına geldiğini neon harflerle gösteriyordu ona, birisinin müdahale etmesini bekledi. 

  Bambaşka birinin dokunuşunu omzunda hissettiğinde omurgasından yayılan soğuk his ile irkilmişti, sinirliydi ve başka bir sarhoşla daha uğraşmak zorunda kalırsa kafayı yerdi.  Eli bileğinden tutarak omzundan indireceği an elin sahibinin sesini duydu:   
"Seni rahatsız mı ediyor?"

  Beklemediği bir biçimde gelen sesin sahibine bakabilmek için arkasına yavaşça döndü, uzun boylu ve yüzü en fazla on beş yaşında gösteren birisi ona yardıma gelmişti. Gülümseyerek kendi elini çekti, ayağa kalktığında ona yüklenmeyi deneyen sarhoş da dengesini kaybedip neredeyse yere düşüyordu. Adama müdahale etmeyi denediğinde genç ona engel olmuştu, yerde kusmuğunda boğulmasını birilerine asılmaya devam etmesine yeğliyor olmalıydı. Etik duygusunun sarhoşları kapsayıp kapsamadığından emin değildi.

  Gencin omzunda duran eli koluna kayıp onu dışarı doğru çekiştirmeye başladığında karşı koymaya uğraşmadı, garip bir şekilde güvenilir hissettiren gencin peşinden gitmemek için bir sebep göremiyordu. Onun peşinden bardan çıktığında sokak lambaları bir anlığına gözünü almıştı, loş ışıklandırmaya gözü o kadar alışmıştı ki hâlâ hafifçe kırmızı olan gözü yine yanmaya başlamıştı. Tanıdık sokaklarda tanımadığı birisinin arkasından yürürken neden böyle bir şey yaptığını anlayamadığı halde eğlendiğinin farkındaydı; uzun zamandır hiçbir şey yaşamamıştı. Gittikçe monotonlaşan hayatı onu boğmaya başlarken yapabileceği tek şey düzeni sabote etmekti.

  Sessizlik içindeki yürüyüşleri gencin birden arkasını dönerek durmasıyla sonlanmıştı. Yüz ifadesinden bir şeyler hakkında çıkarımda bulunmayı denese de imkansız gibiydi. Küçük bir çocuğu andıran yüzün ciddiyeti onu neredeyse güldürecekti.

“Sana gelen her yabancıya da bu kadar güvenir misin?”

  Kaşlarını çatarak soruyu iyice sindirmeyi denedi, tek durumu garipseyen kendisi değildi demek; her şeyin başlangıcı olsa da gencin bile aklında soru işaretleri bırakabilmişti. Yüz ifadesini rahatlatırken omuzlarını silkti, verebilecek bir cevabı yoktu çünkü bir nevi ilkini yaşıyordu.

“Bulduğun her yabancıyla gece yarısı yürüyüşe çıkar mısın?”

  Sorusuna yanıt olarak kullandığı soruyla gencin yüzünü ekşitmesine sebep olsa da karşıt ateşi açmayı başarabildiği için kendinden memnundu. Hiçbir şeyin tek taraflı kalmasından yana değildi, hayatında ilk defa gördüğü birisinden gecenin bir yarısı etik duygusu hakkında azar yemeyi de düşünmüyordu. Sırıtarak bakışlarını gencin yüzüne çıkardığında karşılığı düşünen gencin yakışıklı yüzündeki bulutlanmayı görebiliyordu, kendini andiron bir jestle saçlarını karıştıran genç tekrar önünü dönerken hafifçe omuz silkmişti.

“Galiba gardım düşükken yakalandım diyebiliriz.”

  Aldığı cevaba bir mantık yükleyemeden önünde yürüyen genci takip etmeye devam etti, hâlâ tanıdık sokaklardan geçiyorlardı. Evine doğru yaklaştıklarını fark ettiğinde, gencin temposunun yavaşladığını da fark etmişti. Buraya nasıl çıktıklarını anlayamamıştı, sessizlik içinde yürümeye devam ediyorlardı; sadece bazen bir dükkanın önünden geçtiklerinde gencin yorum yapası tutuyordu. En az beş kafenin önünden geçerken garsonların onla flört etmeyi denediğini anlatmıştı, favori kafesinin Minseok’un da en sevdiği yer olduğu anlaşılmıştı, yorumlarına cevap verdiği tek an da bu sayılabilirdi. Yaşadığı apartmanın önüne geldiğinde genç bir anda durdu. Yeniden arkasını döndükten sonra gence gülümsedi, kolunu onu bardan dışarı çektiğindeki gibi kavrayıp Minseok’un bedenini kendine doğru çekmişti. Göründüğünden daha güçlü olan gencin bedenine tosladığında, kolların etrafını sardığını hissetti, sarılmasına karşılık verdikten sonra onu kendine bastıran kollar çözülmüştü. Genç geldikleri yoldan geri dönerken ona gülümseyerek hafif bir selam verdi.

“Gecemiz de buraya kadarmış anlaşılan, iyi geceler Külkedisi.”


	5. XI. Cause I'm too afraid of all the things I might say

“Hyung?”

  Israrcı ses tekrarlandığında gözlerini hafifçe aralayarak yanındaki telefon ekranına bakmayı akıl etmişti. Ne zaman cevapladığını hatırlayamadığı arama devam ederken Chanyeol endişeli bir sesle bir şeyler anlatıyordu ancak telefon ters durduğu için sesi boğuk geldiğinden anlayamıyordu. Homurdanarak telefonu alıp kendine yaklaştırdı, şimdi sesi daha net gelse de değerli uykusunun bölünme şekli tam bir hakaretti.

“Bana yeni bir takım getirebilir misin hyung? Hayati bir meseleden bahsediyorum şurada, beni dinliyor musun? Bugün giyeceklerimi askıda bırakmıştım, ofise getirirsen kesinlikle cennete gideceksin biliyor musun? Bak mesainin başlamasına yarım saatten az kaldı lütfen çabuk getir.”

  Uykudan henüz uyanmadığı beyni cümleleri parça parça algılarken mesaiye çok az kaldığını fark etti, bunun onu neden paniğe sürüklediğini anlayamadan yataktan fırlarken kendi kurduğu şirkette neden hayatının tadını çıkararak gönlünce çalışamadığını anlamıyordu. Telefonu homurdanarak Chanyeol’un yüzüne kapattıktan sonra ışık hızıyla hazırlanma çabası başlamıştı. Hâlâ hafifçe kırmızı gözüken gözüne küfrederek yüzüne su çarparken duş almaya vaktinin olmamasına yakınıyordu. Chanyeol’un onu en az yarım saat önce uyandırmış olması gerekirdi. Üstüne umursamadan bulduğu ilk şeyleri geçirirken Kyungsoo’nun bugün iş etiğiyle ilgili ne sallayabileceğine dair tahmin yürütmeyi deniyordu.

  Tam kapıya geldiğinde unuttuğunu hatırladığı Chanyeol’un takımını almak için geri dönerken kahvaltı edemediğine üzülüyordu, yolda oyalanırsa geç kalacaktı ve mesai saati başladığı an Kyungsoo kapıda dikilip kimin geciktiğini ya da geceden kalma olduğunu kontrol etme rutinine başlayacaktı. Arkadaşlarının üstüne gidip dedikodu öğrenmeyi sevse de bir süredir gözü Minseok’un üzerindeydi ve geç kalırsa sebebini kabul etmeye yanaşmayacağını da biliyordu.  Bir elinde askıyla ayakkabılarını giymeyi denerken aynı zamanda da dairenin kapısının arkasından kapanmaması için çabalıyordu, anahtarları önceden alıp cebine koymayı akıl edemediği için suçlanamazdı.

  On dakikalık yürüme mesafesini göze alamadığı için iş yerine arabayla gitmesinin absürt olduğunu bilse de herkesin huyuna gidebilmek için son şansının bu olduğunu da biliyordu. Yavaşça ortaklarının özel şoförüne dönüşmüş olsa da Kyungsoo’nun küçük promosyonları yüzünden ses çıkarmama taraftarıydı bu konu hakkında.

  Elindeki kutsal emanetmişçesine taşıdığı askıyla asansörün önünde beklerken arkasından panele düşen gölge yüzünden irkilerek arkasına döndü, Oh Sehun’du. Her zaman giydiği jilet gibi olan takım elbisesiyle gözleri kamaştıran genç şirket ortamında güleç yüzünü sergilemeyi tercih etmiyordu. Ona hafifçe gülümsedikten sonra elinin üstünden tekrar tuşa bastı, bir süredir oksijen yerine gencin parfümünü soluduğunun pekala farkındaydı. Sehun arkasından çekilip panelin yanına yaslanmaya karar verdiğinde oksijen yüzdesi bir anda artmıştı, buna şükrederek derin bir nefes aldı. Asansörün kapıları açılmadan önce şirketin otomatik kapılarının sesini duyduğunda, arkasına istemsizce dönüp bakmıştı. Yeni elemanı içeri girdiğinde açılan asansör kapıları ile onlara yetişmek için hızlı adımlarla yürüyordu. Yüzündeki ışıldayan gülümseme ile Sehun’un ifadesizliği arasındaki fark komiğine gitmişti, Sehun’un onu selamlamak adına bir şey yapmamasını fark ettiğinde ise yüzündeki gülümseme ile ne yapacağını bilememişti.

  Han onlarla birlikte asansöre bindiğinde Sehun’un ifadesizliği somurtmaya dönüşmüştü. Onun neden böyle olduğunu anlayamasa da Han’ın yanında soramayacağının farkındaydı, bakışlarından ateş çıkmak üzere olmasının nedeninin kendisi olmamasını umacaktı sadece. Asansör kendi katında durduğunda önce Han’ın inmesi için Sehun kafasıyla işaret etmişti, gencin bir şey anlamadan onaylayıp ofisinin yolunu tutması o kadar masumane duruyordu ki içten içe onun için üzülmüştü. Sehun kendisi ofisine gitmeden önce kolundan tutarak onu durdurduğunda bunu beklemediği için sendelemişti.

“Chanyeol’un yanından döndüğünde seninle bir şey konuşabilir miyim?”

  Kafasıyla onaylarken büyüyen gözleri Sehun’un gülümsetmişti bir anlığına, genç kolunu bırakıp saçlarını düzelterek yanından ayrıldığında hiçbir anlam veremeyerek yeniden asansöre binmek için ters yönde yürümeye koyulmuştu. Asansörün kapıları açıldığında içinden yeniden Han’ın çıkması irkilmesine sebep olduysa da adet edindiği üzere soru sormadan gencin yanına geçti, hâlâ uyku modunda olan beyni olan çoğu şeyi anlamayı reddediyor gibiydi. Sırtını kabinin soğuk duvarına yaslarken zaten yarı açık duran gözlerinin kapanmaması için uğraşıyordu; hafif bir kıkırdama duyduğunda yavaşça düşmeye başlayan kafasını arkaya yaslamayı denedi, Han’ın onu izlediğini fark etmişti ancak umursayacak durumda olduğunu sanmıyordu.

  Asansörün durduğunu gösteren çan sesini duyduğunda sağlam gözünü aralayarak paneldeki kat numarasına baktı, doğru yere geldiğini beyni onayladığında kapanmaya başlayan kapıların arasından geçerek Chanyeol’un odasına doğru yol almaya başlamıştı. Yorgunluktan sürüklediği ayaklarıyla paytak paytak giderken Jongin’in kendisine laf attığını hayal meyal işitse de umursayamamıştı, Chanyeol’un kapısını çalmadan aıp askıyı masanın üstüne fırlattıktan sonra masanın önünde koltuğa bacaklarını çekerek oturmuştu. Gözlerini biraz aralayıp arkadaşına bakma zahmetine girdiğinde gencin bacağında oturan Baekhyun’un nefesini tutmuş bir şekilde ona baktığını gördü, gözlerini yeniden kapatıp başını arkaya verdiğinde gülmemek için kendini zor tutuyordu.

  Baekhyun’un kalkıp gittiğini işittikten sonra tek gözünü açarak Chanyeol’a baktı, gülmemek için şimdi de dudaklarını kemirmeye başlamıştı. Gencin yüzü kulaklarına kadar kızarmıştı, istemsizce kahkaha atmaya başlarken Chanyeol yerinden fırlamış açıklama yapmaya çalışıyordu. Açılan uykusuyla daha da yüksek sesle gülmeye başlarken gencin alnına vurup durduğunu gördü. Kyungsoo’nun iddiasını kazandığını fark ederken zevkten dört köşe olmuştu. Chanyeol masanın üstündeki kıyafetleri teker teker alıp giyerken homurdanıyordu, bu sırada Minseok da gizlice gencin vücudunu süzerek üstüne gidebileceği bir detay, bir iz arıyordu.

“Gecen nasıldı sevgili Chanyeollie’m?”

  Gülmekten değişen sesiyle sorduğunda Chanyeol’un gözlerini devirdiğini gördü, ev arkadaşıyla uğraşmaktan o kadar büyük bir zevk alıyordu ki onu zamansızca uyandırdığı için dövmemeye karar vermişti. Düğmeleri yanlış iliklenmiş gömleği çıkarmaya uğraşırken tek kaşını kaldırıp Minseok’a bakmıştı.

 “Telefonda anlattıklarımı dinlemedin mi?” Minseok topladığı bacaklarını esneterek diğer sandalyeyle arasında duran sehpaya uzatırken omuz silkti.

 “Kabusumda bile sesini duyuyorum sandım.” Genç gürültülü bir şekilde iç geçirdikten sonra her şeyi yeniden anlatmak için derin bir nefes almıştı, söylemek istediklerini toparlamaya çalışıyor gibi gözüküyordu.

“Ya hyung, bak şimdi, dün Baekhyun’a içmeye gittim tamam mı? Oyun falan oynadık ben içkiyi biraz fazla kaçırmış olabilirim, sabah uyandığımda donumla Baekhyun’unun yatağında yatıyordum ve dün geceyle ilgili hiçbir şey hatırlamıyorum.”

  Chanyeol her şeyi tek nefesle söyledikten sonra içine derin ikinci bir nefes çekti, yüzü baştakinden daha kırmızı gözüküyordu. Zar zor durdurduğu gülüşü yine dudakları arasından kaçarken kendine engel olmayı bile denemiyordu, uzandığı yerden yere düşüp gülerek yuvarlanırken genç önünü yeni açabildiği gömlekle yere çökmüş duruyordu. Durumun ne kadar absürt durduğunu düşündü, gülüşü daha da şiddetlenirken Chanyeol ona endişeyle büyümüş gözleri ile anlam veremeden bakıyordu.

 “Hyung sence işleri ne kadar batırdım?” Gencin kalın sesinin taşıdığı masumiyet ve endişe, en azından kısa bir süreliğine gülmesini bırakmasını sağlasa da ne diyeceğini bilememişti. Chanyeol evinden dışarıda çok fazla içen birisi değildi, dağıttığında en azından tanıdık bir yerde uyanmayı tercih ediyordu, Baekhyun’a fazlasıyla güvenerek içmiş olmalıydı, pişman olacakları bir şeylerin yaşanmamış olmasını umdu, ikisinde de biraz salak tipi gördüğünü söylemeden geçemeyecekti. Baekhyun’un ona uyum sağlamak için öyle davrandığına inanacaktı, yoksa böyle bir ilişkiye şahit olmamak için ülkeden kaçabilirdi.

 “Emin değilim, eğer saçmaladıysan hayatın boyunca hatırlamadığın bir şeyler için pişmanlık duyabilirsin çünkü Baekhyun şu hayatta bulabileceğin sana yüz verebilecek en iyi insan.”

 “İşte sadece yüz verirse ne yapabilirim ki?” Minseok az kalsın gülerken boğulacaktı, ev arkadaşı diye yanında yaşamasına izin verdiği adam her gün gittikçe daha da saçma bir insan oluyordu.

 “En azından onu verebilmesi için dua et sen önce, sarhoşken iğrenç bir insan oluyorsun çünkü.” Kendiği en son fırlattığı yerde dikleşip bağdaş kurdu, yeniden ayağa kalkıp giyinmeye devam eden Chanyeol’la göz teması kurabilmek için kafasını kaldırması gerekiyordu; bu salak ne zamandan beri Burj Khalifa gibi uzundu?

  Kapı taklandığında kattaki diğer arkadaşlarından biri olduğunu düşünerek Chanyeol’un ne halde olduğuna bakmadan girmesini söylemişti, kapının açılma sesinden sonra birisinin konuşmaya başlamak yerine boğazını temizlemesi garip bir şekilde şüpheliydi. Pantolonunun fermuarıyla uğraşan Chanyeol’la beraber kapıdaki misafirlerine döndüklerinde Baekhyun’la Han’ın kapıda dikilip onlara garipseyen bakışlar attığını görmüşlerdi. Kendi yüzünün de kontrolü dışında kızardığını hissederken yapabileceği mantıklı bir açıklama düşündü, giyinen birinin karşısında darmadağın bir üst başla oturmanın hiçbir mantıklı açıklaması olabileceğini sanmıyordu.

 “E rezil olduğumuzu bu şirkette görmeyen tek stajyerler siz kalmıştınız, şimdi siz de şahit olduğunuza göre kime rezil olmaktan korkacağız biz?” Hafifçe pembeleşen Baekhyun’un kafasını yere eğdiğini gördü, yanlış hesaplamadıysa ayakkabılarından gözüken farklı renkteki çoraplarına bakıyordu.

 “Minseok hyung, şey, Han hyung seni arayıp bulamamıştı ben de onu buraya getirmiştim genelde burada zaman geçiriyorsun diye, hem de kendim eşlik edeyim demiştim kaybolur falan bu katta diye ya, kötü bir niyetim yoktu cidden.”

 “Han hyung mu?” Minseok kaşlarını çatarak gözlerini Baekhyun’dan Han’a kaydırdı, çocuk taş çatlasa yirmi iki yaşında falan olabilirdi, ne hyungundan bahsediyordu ki? Onla aynı anda Han’ın da yüzünü ekşittiğini gördü, o da herhalde Minseok’a hyung demesini garipsemişti.

 “Departmanına eleman seçerken gönderdikleri maildeki özgeçmiş ekine bakmıyor musun hyung?” Eninde sonunda yakalanacağını biliyordu, genelde önce fotoğraflarına bakıp bir süre stalkladıktan sonra portfolyolarına bakıyordu; hiçbir çalışanının nereden mezun olduğunu ya da doğum günü hakkında en ufak bir fikri yoktu, bunu fark edenin onu Chanyeol’la rezil olurken yakalayan Baekhyun olabileceğini hiç düşünmezdi.

 “Prosedürle ilgili sorulara cevap vermek zorunda değilim.” Oturduğu yerden kalkıp pantolonunu düzeltirken başında dikilen iki gençle göz teması kurmamak için yerle ilgileniyordu, düzelttiği yere ondan daha çok odaklanarak bakan vardı sonuçta.

  Arkasına çaktırmadan baktığında Chanyeol’un getirdiği tişörtü hâlâ giymemiş olduğunu gördü, gömleği arkasını dönerek çıkartırken Baekhyun’un gözleri bayram ediyor olmalıydı. Odadan çıktığında kapıyı arkasından çekmeyi denedi, ofis ağında Chanyeol’un üstsüz fotoğraflarını yakalamak istemiyordu. Han yere eğdiği bakışlarını kapı kapanmadan onun üstüne yeniden çevirmemişti, iki metrelik devin çıplak şovu herkesin kalbini hızlandırmış olmalıydı. Aynı tempoda yan yana yürüyerek asansöre ulaştıklarında hâlâ tek bir kelime etmemesi onu biraz bozmuş olsa da genci henüz tanımadığı için yorum yapamıyordu, tanımadığı insanlara kaba davranmak hobileri arasında sayılmazdı henüz.

  Gencin ellerini birbirine sürterek yürümesinden bir anlam çıkarmayı denedi, en fazla işten ayrıldığını söyleyebilirdi, o anda da atmosferi değiştirerek numarasını alabilirse problem çözülürdü. Asansöre bindiklerinde Han sonunda bakışlarını Minseok’un yüzüne yaklaştırabilmişti, gencin yanaklarındaki soluk pembelik kafasını karıştırmaktan başka hiçbir işe yaramıyordu.  Asansörden inip odasına doğru yürürken bile tek bir kelime etmemişti, bir şeyin üstünü kapamak için dikkatini mi dağıtmayı denediğini anlayamıyordu.  Kendi ofisinin kapısını açıp genci içeri buyur ederken kendisi de gerilmişti, iğneleyici bir cümle kurmamak için kendini kasmak zorunda kalması biraz içler acısı olmaya başlamış gibiydi.

  Kapıyı arkasından kapattığında gencin içine derin bir nefes çektiğini işitti, içine doldurduğu nefesle şişen göğsünü izlerken yüzü öncekinden biraz daha pembe gelmişti gözüne.

 “Minseok-nim, sizi özür dilemek için buraya kadar getirdiğim için de özür dilemek istiyorum. Hem düşüncesiz bir hareket sonucu yazdığım saçma şeyleri size gönderip işinizi bölerek hem de ofisimizin huzurunu bozarak nasıl geri alacağımı bilmediğim hatalar yapıp sorunlara yol açtım. Beni işten çıkarmak isterseniz anlarım, telafi etmek için yapabileceğim ne varsa iki türlü de buna hazırım.”

  Ciddi yüz ifadesini bozmamayı deniyordu ancak gencin her kelimeyle daha da kızaran yüzü katı tavrının yok olmasına sebep olmuştu. Ne hakkında özür dilediğini anlamasa da ona affedildiğini söylemek istiyordu, kızaran yüzüyle küçücük bir çocuk gibi gözüküyordu.

“Seni affedeceğim ancak tek bir şartla; ne için özür diliyorsun?”

  Han’ın yüzüne yayılan dehşet ifadesini boş bakışlarıyla izledi, yüzü bir saniye içerisinde domates kırmızısına dönüşürken yeniden bir açıklama yapabilmek için kekelediyse mantıklı bir cümle de kuramamıştı.

“Bana sinirli olduğunu ve beni yanına çağırdığını söylemiştiler, sanırım biraz şakalandım.”

  Ne yapacağını bilemediği için gidip kendi koltuğuna oturmuştu, ofis içi ilişkilere mantık erdiremediği için uzun süre önce ilgilenmeyi bırakmıştı ancak dedikleri garip bir şekilde ilgisini çekmişti. Han elinden tek gelen şey o imişçesine kendini önündeki sandalyelerden birine bıraktı, şakaklarında oluşmaya başlayan küçük ter damlacıklarını seçebiliyordu.

“Şimdi de bir şey anlamadığım için sinirleniyorum sanırım.”

“Bana bir iyilik yapabilir misiniz Minseok-nim,” durakaldıktan sonra ellerini birbirlerine sürtmeye yeniden başlamıştı. “Faks makinenizde olan kâğıdı okumadan çöpe atabilir misiniz?”

  Minseok anlam veremeden ters duran kâğıdı alıp buruşturarak masanın altındaki çöp kutusuna attı, Han’ın yüzündeki ifadenin rahatlayışı izlemeye kesinlikle değerdi.

 “Bunu rica etmek yerine seni işten atmamı istemeni kesinlikle anlamadım; ancak nedenini sormamayı tercih edeceğim sanırım.” Genç güldüğünde kısılan gözlerinin kenarlarının kırışmasını izledi, yaşını sormak istiyor ancak atmosferden ötürü çekiniyordu.

“Ha bir de; dün Sehun’la ofiste kavga edip departmanın huzurunu bozduğum için özür dilerim, sizinle konuşacağını söylemişti ancak ben o bir şey diyemeden gelip özür dilemiş oldum sanırım?”

  Gözlerini büyüterek gence baktığında, sabahleyin Sehun’un yaptığı şeylere anlam verebildiğini fark etti, Sehun kesinlikle sevmediği insanlara bunu söylemekten sakınmazdı. Ancak sebebi olmadan sevmediği birisi de olmamıştı şu ana kadar, gidip herkesle tek tek konuşmalı ya da Kyungsoo’ya yalvarmalıydı, başka türlü bir şeyi anlayacağı yoktu. Han eğilerek çıkabilmek için izin istediğinde aklına ona sormayı unuttuğu şey gelmişti, sormak yerine kendisi araştırmaya karar vermişti.

  Han odadan çıktığında yaşadığı bir anlık duraklamadan sonra ilk yaptığı şey çöpe attırdığı buruşturulmuş kâğıdı alıp açmak olmuştu, hangi insan kişisel mailini rastgele birisine fakslayabilirdi ki? Kâğıdın kırışıklıklarını açarken gözü önce gönderilen kısmına takılmıştı, Han’ın Baekhyun’la arkadaş olduğunu bilmiyordu. Önemsiz bir şey olduğunu düşündü, arkadaşlar arasında resmi süsü verilmiş bir sohbet gibi; tam kâğıdı yeniden çöpe atacaktı ki bu sefer de gözüne tanıdık isimler takılmıştı. Jetonu yavaşça düşerken neden gencin bu faks yüzünden panikleyebildiğini anlayabilmişti şimdi, kendisi ve Chanyeol hakkında yaptıkları dedikodunun oldukça sağlam bir kısmı elinde duruyordu.

  Yazılanları okurken kendi yüzünün de yanmaya başladığını hissetmişti, yanında Chanyeol olsa ikisi de yerlerde yuvarlanarak çıldırabilirlerdi buna; şu ana kadar hiçbir çalışanının kendisi hakkında bu kadar _garip_ düşünceleri olduğunu, hayatı boyunca kendisini bir daha eskisi gibi görebileceğini de sanmıyordu. Kâğıdı yeniden buruşturarak masaya fırlatıp yüzünü yellemeye başladığında kendi kendine güldü, belki de düşünceleri karşılıklıydı. Kyungsoo’ya gidip sorması gereken şeyler vardı.


	6. XIII. I'm lost in dreams and all I know is where I've been

  İlk gün, kahve molası boyunca kafede oturup onu beklemişti. İkinci gün, bütün iş başvuruları arasında onunkine benzeyen bir yüz bulabilmek umuduyla saatlerce mailleri karıştırmıştı. Üçüncü gün, kahve molasında yine aynı kafeye gitmişti ve onun dışındaki düzenli müşterileri hakkında bilgi almayı denemişti. Bulamıyordu, bir anda hayatında belirip onu tanıdığına inandıran genç geldiği gibi yok olmuştu. Ona güvenmesinin, yüzünün tanıdık gelişinin sebebini ilk günün sonuna doğru fark etmişti. Beyninin bir köşesine anlam verememesine rağmen yerleşen yüz, gencin yüzüydü; hareketlerini bu yüzden garipsememişti. Ancak neden sabah  kendi ofisinde değildi? Diğer tüm departmanların stajyerlerine kadar incelemişti, yoktu.

  İtiraf etmesi zor gelse de hayatında ilk defa gördüğü birisinden fazlasıyla etkilenmişti. Bunun hakkında konuşabileceği tek insanın Jongin olması ise içler acısıydı. Chanyeol’a söyleseydi ona nasıl bir gerizekalı olduğu hakkında yarım saatlik bir nutuk çekebilirdi, Sehun ise günlerce trip atacaktı; ne de olsa genci bulabilmek için günlerdir onunla geçirmesini istediği zamanı harcıyordu. En çok desteği alabileceği insanların en büyük kösteğin sebebi olması biraz trajik hissettirse de pes etmeye niyeti yoktu. Diğer tarafla bir alakası olduğunu öğrenirlerse asla yardım etmeyeceklerini biliyordu sadece.

  Masanın diğer tarafında oturan gence içini çekerek döndüğünde, onun ilgisini çoktan kaybedip telefona gömüldüğünü görmüştü; keşke aynı durumda olan kendisi olabilseydi. Kimle yazıştığını soracaktı, formaliteden olacağını bilse de, cevabı biliyor olması yüksek bir ihtimaldi. Telefonu tutan kolunu dürtükledikten sonra dikkatini kendine vermesi için bir süre bekledi.

 “Böyle birisinin hiçbir şekilde bize başvurmadığından emin miyiz şimdi?” Genç içini çekerek arkasına yaslandı, omuz silkip telefonunu cebine koyarken gözlerinin altındaki gölgeleri fark etmişti. Tek geceleri sıkıntı çeken kendisi değildi demek.

 “Bana net bir isim ya da bilgi vermediğin sürece ayrıntılı bir arama yapmam mümkün değil ki, daha çocuğun adından emin değilsin. Başka bir evrendeki kimliği üzerinden fikir yürüterek ne bulabiliriz ki en fazla?” Karşı çıkmak için kelimelerini birleştirmeyi denerken gencin yüzündeki muziplikten bir nokta yakalamıştı, bir şeyler bilip de yalvarmasını bekliyor bile olabilirdi.

 “Bir şey bilip de hyunguna söylemiyor olabilir misin Jongin-ah?” Masanın altından Jongin’in bacağını çimdiklerken insanların onlara bakmasını önemseyecek hali kalmamıştı, eğer doğru tahmin ettiyse işkencesinin sonunda kârlı çıkabilirdi.

 “Kârımın ne olacağına bağlı olarak cevabım da değişkenlik gösterebilir.” Ellerini açıp gözlerini büyüterek yüzüne masum bir hava katmayı denese de onun içini biliyordu, canı sıkılmıştı ve uğraşıp sinir edecek birisine ihtiyacı vardı.

 “Hemen söylersen seni ölesiye dövmem, bu sayılır mı?” Tek kaşını kaldırarak gence baktı, yüzüne bakılınca ürkütücü değilmiş gibi gözükse de Minseok neredeyse profesyonel bir zorbaydı Jongin için. Gencin düşündüğünü gösteren abartılı jestlerine gülerken barista kızın onları izlediğini göz ucuyla fark etmişti, bunu da kendine saklaması gerekiyordu; insanlar onu beğendiğini belli ettiğinde Jongin saniyesinde saçmalamaya ve kendini rezil etmeye başlıyordu.

 “Anlattığın yüz şekli çok yabancı gelmiyor, ya eski çalışanlardandır ya da servis elemanı kankalarımla karıştırıyorumdur diyecektim sadece; her şeyin sonunu şiddete bağlamasan nasıl olur?” Genç yerinden kalkarken  dudaklarını büzdü, beynini arada sırada düşünmek için kullanması oldukça ilham verici olmasına rağmen şu anda fazlasıyla zorluyor olmalıydı.

  Ona gösterecek bir fotoğraf bile bulamaması işi trajikomik yönlere çekmiyor muydu zaten?

  Ofise geri dönerken de yürümeyi tercih etmişti, hava yağmurlu olmasına rağmen atmosfer huzur vericiydi, herhangi bir taksinin basık ve bayat havasını solumaktan daha iyi hissettiriyordu. Uzun bir süreden sonra kendine bir uğraş bulmuştu, iki elle sarılıp sonuna kadar götüremezse içinde kalırdı. Aynı kişi olduklarından emindi, nasıl hakkında bir şey bulmak bu kadar zor olabilirdi ki? Anlattığı her şey sahte olabilmesi ihtimali de vardı, neden hayatında ilk defa gördüğü bir yabancıya hayatı hakkında yalan söylerdi ki insan? Evini biliyordu, bundan emindi. Belki de sapığın tekiydi, aklına girip eğlenebilmek için bu kadar zahmete katlanmıştı. Hiçbir ayrıntı birbirini tutmuyordu.

  Asansördeyken de toplantıdayken de aklında gencin kibar ve feminen yüzü vardı, dikkatini toplamakta zorluk çekiyordu, yakın zamanda işten ayrılan herkesin ismine bakmıştı ve ona en azından benzeyen kimse yoktu. Bu haksızlıktı, ilk defa kendisi için bir şey istemiş ve o da gerçekleşmemişti. İki tarafın birbirine çok yakın olduğunu biliyordu, peki bu ofis yerine nerede çalışmayı seçmiş olabilirdi ki gizemli genç?

  Mesai saati bittiğinde de ofiste kalmak zorunda kalmıştı, birikmiş her şeyi halletmesi gerekiyordu. Gecikmesi diğer herkesi etkilerken tüm departmanların sorumluları baş başa vermiş şikayet ederek toplantı notlarını karşılaştırıyordu. Hepsinin ona sinirli olduğunu ve söyleyemediklerini biliyordu; elinde olan sebeplerden ötürü yaşanmış bir şey olsaydı kesinlikle o da kendine sinirli olurdu, bunu biliyordu. Susuz kalmış bir balık gibi aniden yıkılmak onun da hoşuna giden bir eylem değildi, herhangi bir tedavi kullanmaya yanaşmaması ise onlar için basbayağı kendine zarar vermekti. Son konuşmalarında onu rahatsız etmeyi bırakması için bir ilaç aramaya başladığından bahsetmişti, ona tamamen güveniyordu bu işte o yüzden kabul etmişti. Bağlantıyı sonlandırmamak için artık bir sebebi vardı, tek yapabildiği huyuna gitmekti.

  Oturduğu yerden kalkmamak için ayağıyla uzanmayı denediği telefonunu Sehun fark ederek alıp ona getirdiğinde, gence minnet dolu bir gülümseme sunmuştu. Gencin yüzü gülümsemesiyle birlikte aydınlanırken kendisinin yanına bir tane koltuk çekip ona bırakmıştı uzun ve yapılı bedenini. Ona kırgın olduğunu bilmesine rağmen ters bir şey söylemememişti henüz, bu Minseok’u içten içe endişelendiriyordu. Sehun bir şeyi içinde uzun süre tutarsa patladığı zaman kötü olurdu. Kucağına bıraktığı telefonu alıp ekran kilidini açtığında, bir mesajı olduğunu görmüştü; Jongin’dendi. Parayı bölüşürlerse yemek söylemek istediğini yazmıştı. Kısa bir onay mesajı attıktan sonra iyice yayıldığı koltuktan kalkmayı denedi, uzun zamandır hareketsiz duran uzuvları azat edilebilmek için yalvarıyordu.

  Genç de onla beraber ayağa kalktıktan sonra kimseye bir şey isteyip istemediklerini sormadan asansöre doğru yönelmişlerdi, yolda nereden sipariş edeceklerine karar verdikten sonra ne yiyeceklerini de seçmişlerdi, ne de olsa herkes dönüp dolaşıp onların yediklerinden otlanacaktı. Sehun mesajı onla beraber okumuştu, ayrıca bir şey istiyor olsaydı söylerdi. Jongin daha asansördeyken mekânı arayıp sipariş vermeye başlamıştı, lobi kısmına oturup bekleyeceklerdi servis elemanını herhalde. Restoranın yakın bir yerde olmasını umdu, saatlerce bekleyemeyecek kadar değerliydi zamanları. Jongin dekoratif yerleşleştirilmiş puflardan kendine yatak yaparken o da gence en yakın kolona sırtını yaslamıştı. Canı sıkıldıkça yemek yiyesi geliyordu, krizin bıraktığı iştahsızlık ortadan kalkınca kara delik gibi bulduğu her şeyi yemeye kalkışıyordu.

  Jongin yattığı yerden ona sataşırken o da ayağıyla kafasını koyduğu pufa vurarak ritim tutuyordu, canı sıkılmıştı ve bunun yaşanması çok kısa sürmüştü. Yemeğini hemen yemek istemişti, hızla gelmemesi onu sinirlendirmişti ve Jongin’i restoranı yeniden araması için ikna etmeyi deniyordu. Konu yemekse zerre sabrı yoktu, gencin duymazdan gelmesinin sebebi bu olmalıydı. Sonunda şirkette kimse kalmadığı için deaktive edilen otomatik kapıları birisi tıklattığında, mutluluktan havaya uçmuştu. Yattığı yerden kalkan Jongin kapıyı açmak için mekanizmayla uğraşırken arkasından şirinlik yaparak paytak paytak gitmişti, belki kendi ödediği yüzdeyi azaltmanın da kapısını açabilirdi böylelikle. Genç yüzünü kendisinden uzağa ittirerek mekanizmadan uzaklaşırken, başarısızlığı yüzünden mızmızlandı, sabahtan beri ağzından laf almak için her şeyi kendisi ısmarlamıştı zaten.

  Jongin otomatik kapıların arasına ellerini sokarak açarken arkadan şirin bir sesle tezahürat yapmaya devam ediyordu, homurdanarak kendi payını da ödemeyi kabul ettiğinde, sesini normale döndürme zahmetini göstermişti. Paketleri servis elemanının elinden alırken Jongin de ceplerini karıştırarak parayı denkleştirmeye uğraşıyordu, eninde sonunda cebinden bir şeyler çıkmak zorunda kalacaktı anlaşılan. Paketleri taşımaya çalışırken dengeyi sağlayamadığında servis elemanı gencin ona doğru hamle yaptığını gördü, yardımı için teşekkür ederek reddetmeyi denediğinde gencin abartılı bir ifadeyle geri çekildiğini gördü.

  Günlerdir aradığı kişinin Jongin’in favori Çin restoranında servis elemanı olarak çalıştığını bilseydi, hatları kilitleyene kadar evine sipariş verirdi.

  Paketleri düşürmemek için yavaşça yere koydu; yumruk atmak için de hazırlanıyor olabilirdi, sarılmak için de. Birisini kısacık bir zamanda nasıl özleyebilirdi bilmiyordu ancak genç başındaki kepi çıkarıp beline sıkıştırırken güçten düştüğünü hissedebiliyordu. Hiçbir şey beklediği gibi gerçekleşmiyordu, darmadağın üstü ve uykusuzluktan çökmüş göz altlarıyla karşısında olmaması gerekirdi. Jongin anlam veremeden gözlerini ikisi arasında gezdirirken elindeki para tomarını Minseok’un eline sıkıştırıp paketleri alarak içeri geri girdi, salak olmasına rağmen o bile bir şeyleri anlayabilmiş olmalıydı. Bulundukları durum fazlasıyla absürttü, ne yapacağını bilememesi en başta bundan kaynaklanıyordu. Genç de onunla aynı düşünceleri paylaşıyor gibiydi, ellerini birbirine sürterken gözlerine bakmamak için çaba gösteriyordu.

 “Bekledim.” Sesi tek bir kelimeye yetmişti, ne zaman bu duygular zehirli sarmaşık gibi sarmalamıştı kalbini?

 “Biliyorum, meşguldüm.” Ellerini sürtmeyi bırakıp ona doğru gelmeye başladığında eli ayağına dolanmıştı, bir kere gördüğü bir insan için heyecanlanması hâlâ aptalca hissettirirken olduğu yerde kalmıştı.

 “Beni nereden tanıyorsun?” Genç omuzlarını silkip tam karşısında durduğunda yüzünü net olarak görme fırsatı bulmuştu.  Kahverengi, anlamlı bakan gözleri; kibar yüz hatları ile özenle çizilmiş bir tabloyu andırıyordu. Aradığı kişi oydu, aynı kişilerdi; bundan adı kadar emindi.

“Sadece tanıdık geliyorsun, deja vu gibi. Önceki hayatımdan tanıdığım birisiymişçesine yakın hissettim kendimi.” 

  Baştan sona hissettiklerini anlatmıştı. Eğer daha fazla bir şey eklerse karttan bir evmişçesine yıkabileceğini düşünüyordu her şeyi, söyleyeceklerini bilmek istediğini sanmıyordu. Diyebilecekleri ne kadar büküp süslemeyi denerse denesin kulağa aynı gelecekti, _ben sanırım_ _sana değil başka bir evrendeki yansımana bağlandım_.


	7. XVII. I'm not good at making friends

  Minseok kafasını on beşinciye masaya vurduğunda Kyungsoo gencin saçını yakalayarak on altıncıya da kalkışmasını başarıyla engellemişti. Yaklaşık üç gündür Minseok acınası bir haldeydi ve birisi bir karıncayı bile ezse kendisini suçluyordu, Chanyeol’un favori alay konusu hâline gelmişti. Faksı ona gösterdiğinden beri Baekhyun ve Chanyeol’un arası daha iyiydi, kendine inanamıyordu. Evinde bulunan kişilerin alakasızlığı bile artık onu şaşırtmıyordu. Herkes geldiyse bile neden Baekhyun’un aralarında olduğunu hakkında soru bile sormayacaktı, mantık aramayı bırakmıştı.

  Kenarda dizili onları bekleyen soju şişelerine kaçamak bakışlar atan Yixing çoktan sıkılmış gibi gözüküyordu,  Zitao’nun yokluğu alkol aşamasına geçişlerini yavaşlatmıştı. Sehun’la beraber barlarda sürtmeyi tercih etmişti, garip bir şekilde taraf tutan bu hareketine Minseok o kadar içerlemişti ki en az on beş dakika mesaj ekranına bakıp mızmızlanmıştı. Kyungsoo Minseok’u boğazlamamak için köşede yumruklarını sıkarken Yifan ve Jongin mantıklı bir sonuç bulmak için fısıldayarak tartışıyordu. Oturduğu sandalyeden kendini yere atarak Jongin’in bile ondan mantıklı olabildiği bu ana lanet etti, kendinden tiksiniyordu. Yerde yuvarlanmayı denerken ne okuduğu faks ne de Sehun’un Han’ı gördükçe düşen ifadesi aklından gitmiyordu.

  İnsanlar üstünde böyle bir etkisi olduğunu bilseydi gidip bir idol olurdu, şu lanet ofiste lise arkadaşlarıyla çalışıyor değil. Yuvarlanışına oldukça sert bir tekmeyle son veren Yixing gözlerini devirerek oturduğu yere daha da yayıldı, sıkıldığında ortaya çıkan baygın yüz ifadesi tüm gücüyle aktive edilmişti. Onu sosyal hayattan uzak tutan ne varsa şimdi teker teker dibe çekiyorlardı ve Minseok okyanusa bakmaktan bile korkardı.

“İkisini de kırmak istemiyorum, ne yapacağım ben? Yixing az önce tekme attığı yere ayağıyla bastırırken gözlerini devirme sırası Kyungsoo’daydı.

“Eninde sonunda birisini ya da ikisini birden reddetmek zorundasın, dediğin gibi bir ütopya henüz var olmadı. Sehun seni paylaşmaya karar verirse bilemem tabii.” Minseok homurdanarak kafasını halıya gömdü, gerçeklerin yüzüne vurulmasından hiç hoşlanmıyordu.

“Sehun kesinlikle mükemmel bir insan ancak bilemiyorum, liseli bir veletken görmeseydim kesinlikle daha farklı bir perspektifle bakabilirdim ona sanırım. Kendi stajyerimle bir şeyler yaşamak da eleman kayırmaya girmiyor mu?” Jongin kıkırdamasını bastırmak için eliyle ağzını kapatırken Yixing Kyungsoo’ya bakıp göz kırpmıştı.

“Sen burada ağlarken bazıları ikisini de başarıyor olabilir.” Yifan boğazını temizleyerek yerinden kalkıp yanına oturduğunda onları soyutlayıp kendi aralarında bir şey konuşan Chanyeol ve Baekhyun’a fırlatacak bir şeyler aranmaktaydı. Gencin yapılı gövdesinin gölgesi Minseok’un tüm ışığını keserken homurdanarak kendini yere fırlatmasına sebep olmuştu.

“Eğer Sehun’u reddedersen en az dört ay ona iki kat promosyon vererek alkol alışkanlıklarını desteklememiz gerek, Han’ı reddedersen onu Kyungsoo’nun departmanına veririz ve hırsını Sehun’un maaş çeklerini yırtarak çıkarabilir. Hangisi kulağa daha iyi geliyorsa onu seç.” Minseok yüzüstü döndükten sonra Yifan’ın yüzüne ifadesiz bir şekilde bakmaya başlamıştı.

“Sehun’a vereceğiniz promosyon senin değil bizim maaşlarımızdan gidiyor, Yixing’i istediğin kadar şımartmaya devam edebilirsin; neden vicdan sömürüsü yapasın tuttu ki?” Kyungsoo kahkaha atarken Yifan da ayağa kalkıp bir tane tekme indirdikten sonra eski yerine dönmüştü.

“Çoktan birisini seçtin ve kibarlık yapıp diğerini de kurtarmak istiyorsun, farkında mısın?” Baekhyun tünediği koltuğun kenarından kalktığında gencin orada olduğunu unutmuş olan Yixing irkilip düşme tehlikesi geçirmişti, içten içe uyumaya başlamıştı herhalde. Genç yanına gelip yerde bağdaş kurduğunda kendini yeni bir söyleve hazır hissetmiyordu, zaten yeni tanıştığı birisinin ne diyebileceği konusunda bir fikri de yoktu.

“Kendin hariç herkesi düşünerek mutlu olamazsın, Min hyung, farkındasın değil mi?”

  Beklemediği soru karşısında ne diyeceğini bilememişti, gözlerini tavana kitlerken neyin kendini daha mutlu edebileceği hakkında bir fikri olmadını düşünüyordu. Sehun, bir arkadaş olarak, herkesten daha iyiydi; ancak ilişkilerinin sonu arkadaşlıklarının da sonunu getirecekti, arkadaşlıkları bitmesin diye mutlu olamayacağı bir ilişkide kapana kıstıramazdı kendisini. Han ise, bir haftadır tanıdığını birisi hakkında ne bilebilirse o kadar tanıyordu onu. Resmi bir konuşma harici tek yaşanan şey kendisine fakslanan garip mail üzerineydi, o günden itibaren Han onu nerede görse kızarıp başını eğiyordu; okuduğunu öğrenmiş olmalıydı. Kendini rezil etme skalasında Chanyeol’la neredeyse aynı yerde olmaları genci gözüne biraz da olsa sevimli gösteriyordu.

  Kendine zaman vermeyi seçecekti, duygularının ona doğru yöneleceğinden emindi; tek istediği Sehun’u kırmamaktı. Uzun zamandır hayatına yeni birisini almamıştı, bunu aklından bile geçirmemişti ve artık nasıl hissettirdiğini hatırlayamıyordu. Ancak Han hakkında büyük umutları vardı, Baekhyun’un onu ikna etmesine gerek yoktu, ondaki farkı görebiliyordu. Tek sorunu nasıl yaklaşacağını bilemesiydi, kendini o kadar kapatmıştı ki dışarıya, kendi departmanında tanıdığı kişilerin sayısı bir elin parmaklarını geçemiyordu. Kabuğunu kırması ve adımları kendi atması gerekiyordu, bekleyerek hiçbir şeye varamayacaktı. Yattığı yerden fırlayıp Yixing’in yanında duran soju şişelerinden birini yakaladı, açtığı kapağı Chanyeol’un kafasına fırlatırken şişeyi de kafasına dikmişti.

 “Bugünlük bu kadar düşünme yeter.”

  Kapı çalarken homurdanarak şişeyi indirirken, boğazını yakan büyük bir yudum almıştı. Elinin tersiyle ağzını silerek kapıya yollandı, daireleri zaten kapasitesinden fazla misafir ağırlıyorken daha kim gelebilirdi ki?

 “Baekhyunnie burada mı?” Işık hızıyla arkasını dönüp Baekhyun’a baktığında gencin cevap olarak sadece omuzlarını silktiğini gördü, davetli olmadığı bir yere başkalarını da davet etmenin büyük bir kabalık olduğunu bilmiyor muydu? Yerde yuvarlanmaktan dağılan saçlarını düzeltmeyi denerken Han’ın içeri girebilmesi için kenara çekildi, ikisi evden çıktığında bunun hesabını birilerinden mutlaka soracaktı. Zaten karmakarışık olan kafasının daha da karıştırılabileceğini bilmiyordu.

“Baekhyunnie ne yazık ki burada ve bana bir açıklama borçlu.” Han çoraplarıyla kapıda dikilirken ne yapacağını bilemediği yüz ifadesinden oldukça net okunuyordu, Minseok da onun yerinde olsa paniklerdi. Baekhyun kim bilir nasıl sözlerle ikna etmişti buraya gelmesi için, kimin evi olduğunu söylemişti acaba? Genç hafifçe eğilerek selamladıktan sonra onu hızlı ancak sarsak adımlarla arkadaşının yanına gitmişti, Baekhyun’u tişörtünden yakaladıktan sonra içerisinin hava alması için açık bıraktıkları balkon kapısından dışarı sürüklemişti onu da kendisiyle, belki de Minseok’la aynı fikirdeydi ve orada ne işi olduğunu anlamamıştı. İçeri girdiği andan beri ona  bir daha yüzünü dönmeyen gencin bedeninde kalmıştı gözü, sırtı kasılmış gibi duruyordu ve yüz ifadesinde garip bir şeyler vardı.

  Salonda rastgele yerlere dağılmış arkadaşlarına baktı, hiçkimse ne olduğunu anlamamıştı ve anlamak için de çaba gösterdiğine inandığı kimse yoktu. Sadece Chanyeol ona bakıp sırıtıyordu; şu ağız dolusu, insanı aptal gösteren sırıtmalardan birisiydi. Yine bir şey bilmiyor ayaklarına yatarak arkasından iş çevirmişti, bu bakışı nerede görse tanırdı; Tanrı biliyordu ki direnmeyeceğini bilse onu dayaktan öldürürdü.  Oturduğu koltuğun kolçağına oturup gencin saçlarını çekiştire çekiştire okşamaya başlamıştı.

 “Bu güzel gecede bu zeka kıvılcımını neye borçluyuz Chanyeolssi?” Genç Minseok’un elinden saçlarını kurtarabilmek için kafasını sallarken aynı zamanda da ellerini yakalamayı deniyordu, demek o yüzden hiçbir konuşmaya katılmayıp uzaktan izlemeyi tercih etmişti.

 “Lütfen beni kel bırakma, yalnız ölemem.” Yakaladığı ellerini Minseok’un dizine bastırırken homurdanarak kafasını sallamış, saçını düzeltmeye uğraşmıştı. Dağılan dikkatiyle Minseok ellerini kurtarıp gencin ensesine bir darbe indirirken oturduğu yerden kalkma zahmetine bile girmemişti. Parmaklarını birbirine kenetleyip eklemlerini kütürdetirken tünediği yerde Baekhyun ve Han’ın geri dönmesini bekliyordu. Gecesi o kadar anlamsızlaşmıştı ki ne dese bilemiyordu, az sonra kapıdan içeri Mr. Monopoly girse garipsemezdi.

 “Bunu neden yaptın şimdi?” Aynı yere ikinci bir darbe indirirken gençten tüm hırsını çıkarmaya uğraşıyordu, o duygularından emin olamadığı için kafayı yemek üzereyken utanmadan Han’ı onlarla içmeye mi çağırmıştı?

 “Birini en iyi onunla içerken tanırsın.” Chanyeol ona göz kırpıp oturduğu yerden kalktığında dengesini kaybeden koltukla yere yuvarlanma tehlikesi geçiren Minseok kısık sesle bir küfür savurarak ayağa fırlamıştı. Bazen Chanyeol’un düşüncelerine mantık erdiremiyordu, kendine bambaşka bir dünya yaratmış da orasının kurallarıyla yaşamayı deniyor gibiydi. Cevap olarak düşünebileceği bir şey yoktu, omuz silkip kapıyı açmadan önce bıraktığı şişeyi yeniden eline almıştı, herkesten erken başlasa da onlarla beraber çakırkeyif olmaya başlayacağını biliyordu.

  Yıllardır bu anı bekliyormuşçasına şişelerden birisini kapan Yixing, önceden masaya dizdikleri shot bardaklarını doldurmaya başlarken kıkırdıyordu; gecenin iyi bir yöne gidemeyeceğinin o da farkında olmalıydı. Baekhyun’la Han aralarına yeniden katıldıklarında ikisinin de yüz ifadelerinde gizli bir şeyler vardı, kimsenin anlayamadığı veya göremediği.

  Shot bardakları elden ele dolaşıyordu, bir an dolu olan bardak ertesi saniye doldurulmak için masada bekliyordu; herkesin adına içebileceği bir derdi vardı, bu yüzden bir süre kimse herhangi bir oyun oynamayı teklif etmemişti. Üçüncü şişenin de sonuna geldiklerinde Jongin ağzını elinin tersiyle silerek en azından bir şeyler oynamayı önermişti; ya sessizlik canını sıkmıştı ya da kafası güzelleştikçe Kyungsoo’nun dudakları ilgi çekici gelmemeye başlamıştı. Yavaşça yuvarlanmaya başlanan heceleriyle herkes farklı bir şey teklif ediyordu, Yixing birilerine sinirlenip Korece konuşmayı çoktan bırakmıştı; iki dilin karışımı garip bir şeyle konuşmaya _çalışıyordu_.

 “Ne oynamamız gerektiğini biliyorum, Jongin bana kalem getirir misin?” Yifan arka cebine uzanıp üstüne oturarak ezdiği sigara paketini çıkartmaya uğraşırken Jongin kaşlarını çatarak etrafta kalem aranıyordu. Kyungsoo düğmelerinin yarısı açık gömleğinin cebinden çıkardığı tükenmez kalemi gencin eline sıkıştırırken sırtını yaslayacak bir yer aradı.

  Yifan Jongin’in elinden kaptığı kalemle bulabildiği izmaritlerin üstüne bir şeyler karalarken diğerleri ne yapmak istediğini çoktan anlamıştı, bol rezillik onları bekliyordu. Yazdığı kısımlar görünmeyecek şekilde karıştırarak izmaritleri avcunda sıkıştırdığında, elini ilk olarak Minseok’a uzatmıştı. Oyunun getireceklerinden korkan genç tereddüt ederek ortalardan bir tane seçti, zar zor çiziktirilmiş karakterin harf değil de sayı olduğunu görmek onu rahatlatmamıştı.

  Herkes sıra sıra seçerken aniden Yixing neşeyle ciyakladıktan sonra sandalyesinde geri yaslandığında, cevap olarak birkaç kişiden birden derin bir iç çekiş yükselmişti. Neler olabileceğini düşünmek bile istemiyordu.

 “Şimdi herkes numaralarını göstersin, biraz düşünmem gerek.” Yixing abartılı mimiklerle düşünürmüş gibi yaparak boştaki elinin parmağını dudağına yasladığında, Minseok yüz ifadesinin aptalca gözüktüğünü düşünmüştü. Yifan homurdanarak kolunu bacaklarıyla desteklediğinde gencin yüz ifadesi birden aydınlanıvermişti.

 “Altı numara buraya gel,” Yifan irkildiğinde dirseği bacağından kayarak dengesini kaybetmesine sebep olduysa da işittiği komutu saniyesinde yerine getirmişti. “Ve şurayı öp.” Kotunun paçasını çekiştirip ayak bileklerinin tenini ortaya çıkardığında gencin homurdanarak yerinden kalkmıştı, çakırkeyiflik ile sarhoşluk sınırları arasında gidip gelen Jongin kahkaha atarken yerde yuvarlanıyordu.

 “Bu kadar kolay mı pes edeceksin?” Yixing gülerek Yifan’ın bardağını doldururken gencin tek cevabı kafasını diğer yöne çevirerek el hareketi çekmek olmuştu, arka plandaki gülme korosuna Chanyeol’un garip kıkırdaması da eklendiğinde Minseok kimsenin akıl sağlığının yerinde olmadığına emindi. Baekhyun diğer eliyle desteklediği shot bardağını tutarken sigara izmaritini kulağının arkasına sıkıştırmıştı, kızaran yanaklarıyla düpedüz komik gözüküyordu. Yifan bardağı kafasına diktikten sonra diğer izmariti masanın üstüne koydu, diğer herkes de ellerindekini masaya bırakırken Yixing alt dudağını bükerek şikayet ediyordu.

  İzmaritleri yeniden karıştırıp dağıttıklarında mutluluktan ciyaklama sırası Baekhyun’a geçmişti, bir eliyle kızarmış yüzünü yellerken diğer eliyle de izmariti sıkı sıkı tutuyordu; Chanyeol’un onu sırıtarak izlediğinin farkında değil gibiydi.

“Ama şimdi bilemedim ki...” Genç gözlerini büyüterek çemberdekileri teker teker gözlemliyordu, gözleri tek bir kişide takılı kaldığında Minseok gencin bakışlarını takip ederek Han’a ulaşmıştı. Baekhyun ağzını açıp istediğini söyleyinceye kadar dolu shot bardaklarından birisini kafaya diken Han kaşlarını çatarak arkadaşına baktı. Tepkisine Yixing gülmeye başlayana kadar arada yaşanan gerilimi kimse fark etmemiş gibiydi.

“Bu gece olmaz.” Han da Yixing ile gülmeye başladığında Jongin sırıtarak başını Kyungsoo’nun kucağına bırakmıştı, Minseok dolu bulduğu bir bardağı daha kafasına dikmeden önce içini çekti, herkesin eğlenebilmek için sarhoş rolü yaptığının farkındaydı.


	8. XIX. Let me inside of your walls

  Bildikleri yolları yeniden yürürken ona açıklama yapmasını dinlemişti, bahanelerini. Hâlâ neden ona hesap verme yükümlülüğü hissettiği hakkında bir fikri yoktu ancak onu atlatılmamış olduğuna dair ikna etmeye çalışması sevimliydi. Tanımadığı birisiyle kendisinden daha iyi tanıdığı yerlerdeydi.  Yaptıkları şey saçmalıktan başka bir şey değildi, yabancıların duygularının yansımalarını yaşıyorlardı. Kendisi için birisini dilemişti ve gelmişti, neden mutlu olup önemsemeyi bırakamıyordu? Gözlerini kapadığında canlanan anları düşündü, başkalarının anılarından parçalar, bambaşka bir Han’dan izler. Onun bu yolda mutlu olacağını hissedip mi seçmişti aynı yolu? Yoksa salt kendi isteğiyle mi gencin hayatına mı girmeyi deniyordu? Düşünmek önüne daha fazla kapalı kapı çıkarıyordu.

  “Anladığım kadarıyla konuşmayı sevmiyorsun.” Han hafifçe gülerek durakladığında, nereye gelmiş olduklarını anlamak için etrafına bakındı, düşüncelerinde o kadar derinlere inmişti ki etrafa dikkat etmeyi bırakmıştı.

 “Sevmemek yerine ne diyeceğimi bilemedim denebilir.” Karşılık olarak o da gülmeyi denedi, kafası en çok da onun imgesiyle doluydu. Gence karşı hissettiği çekimin kendi duyguları olduğundan emin olmak istiyordu, başkasının beğenileriyle hayatına yön verdiğini öğrenmek değil. Han’a neden kendi ofisinde işe başlamadığını sormak istiyordu, evini nereden bildiğini; güvenebilmesi için kalan parçaları da tamamlaması gerekmekteydi. 

 “O zaman oradan ürkütücü görünüyor olmalıyım.” Beline takmış olduğu kepin kenarıyla oynarken Minseok’a kaçamak bakışlar atıyordu, onu bu şekilde bulacağını düşünmezdi.

 “Anlattıklarını zihnimde birleştirmeyi deniyorum, hâlâ eksik parçalar var.” Dudaklarını birbirine bastırarak Han’a sabitledi bakışlarını, davranışlarındaki yabancılık ve daha önce tanışmışlar hissi birbirine sarmaşıklar gibi dolanmıştı.

 “Belki de aslında anlatmam gerekenleri anlatmadığım içindir.” Saçlarına götürmekte olduğu elleri bir anda durduğunda ne demek istediğini anlamadığını iddia ediyordu kendine, sorar gözlerle gence dönüp baktığında onun da aynı derecede kafası karışmış gibi göründüğünü düşündü.

 “O zaman bana hâlâ bir açıklama borçlusun.” Sesinin neşeli çıkmasına özen gösterse de onun ağzından dökülecek kelimeleri şimdiden biliyordu. 

 “Başka bir hayatta da seninle tanışıyormuşum gibiydi, seni görünce eksik parçamı bulduğumu düşündüm. Söylemek için çok hızlı davrandım biliyorum ancak şansımı kaybetmek istemedim.”

  Başka bir zamanda, başka bir kişiden duyduğu zaman kesinlikle doğru hissettirebilecek bir itiraftı; kendisi için de öyle olması gerektiğini biliyordu. Neden kalbinin hızlanma sebebi mutluluk değil de endişeydi? Kaderinde Han vardı, bu neden onu neşelendiremiyordu? _Başkasının kaderinin yansımasını yaşadığı için mi?_ Gülümsemek için çabalıyordu, onu üzmek istediği son şeydi, arkasını dönüp gitmeyi istese de yapamazdı. Donup kalmıştı, eli kolu bağlı halde ne diyebileceğini bile düşünemiyordu. Sessiz kalmaya devam ettikçe Han’ın yüzündeki gülümseme solarak endişeli bakışlara bırakıyordu yerini, işte tam da bu anda koşarak kaçması gerekiyordu.

“Seni korkuttum, değil mi? İlk defa gördüğün bir yabancının evini bilmesi, bir anda ortaya çıkıp yardım teklif ettikten sonra zaman geçirmek istemesi, böyle şeylerlerle. Sapığın değilim ancak seni de ilk görüşüm değildi, sanırım kendimi batırmadan ancak bu kadar açıklayabilirim.” Ellerini birbirine sürterken başını yere eğmişti, hâlâ gözlerini yukarıda tutarak yüz ifadesini kontrol ediyordu. Garip sessizliği sürerken onu rahatlatabilme umuduyla yaklaştı, amacı sarılmaktı. Genç geri çekilmeden yavaşça kollarını açarak onu beklediğini belirtti, ne yapacağını tahmin etmesi bile o korkutucu tanıdıklık hissinin üstlerine çökmesine yardımcı oluyordu.

  Kollarını Han’ın bedenine dolarken içinde patlayan havai fişekleri hissetti, gözlerinin önüne renkleri yerine rastgele anılar doluyordu; aniden gelen üşüme hissiyle beyninden vurulmuşa dönmüştü. Başka bir Han’ın anılarını gözlerinin önünde dans ederken vücudunun yavaşça titremeye başladığını hissedebiliyordu. Gülüyordu, içiyor ve gözlerinin içine bakıyordu. Ama o bir yabancıydı, bunun farkında olmak da canını yakıyordu. Eğer tanırsa onu, ne kadar birbirlerine benzediklerini anlayabilir miydi? Acaba onlar da birbirlerinin zıttı mıydı, birbirlerinden ders almak için bağlanarak yaşayan? Nereden geldiğini anlayamadığı alkol kokusu burnunu yakmıştı, hafif bir parfüm kokusuyla birleşerek nerede olduğunu unutturmayı deniyor gibiydi, ona bakan ceylanvari gözlerdeki ışıltıyı gördü. Ona değil, ona benzeyen bambaşka birine bakıyorlardı.

  Asıl korkutucu olan şimdi Minseok’tu, bedenine ve zihnine hakim olamadığı için kendisinden nefret ederken titremesini bastırmaya uğraşıyordu. Han Minseok’un yere düşmemesi için bedenini kendisininkine yaslamayı denerken garip bir şekilde ne yaşadığını da biliyordu, onunla ilgili çok fazla şey biliyor olabilirdi, ya da ona benzeyen bir yabancıyla ilgili. Onu ilk gördüğü andan beri kim olduğunun farkındaydı, teptiği fırsatların götürdüğü yollardan birisinde çıkmış olması sadece can yakan birçok ayrıntıdan birisiydi. Benzeyip benzemediklerini bile bilmiyordu, sadece gözlemleyerek elde ettiği şeyler vardı elinde; aynı güzel yüzle sürüp giden iki ayrı hayatın paralel olmadığını kanıtlamaya çalışıyordu. Minseok’un sımsıkı yumduğu gözlerinin açılmasını beklerken ona yardım edebilecek bir şey yapıp yapamayacağına dair bir fikri yoktu, her iki tarafta da sadece acınası bir gözlemci olmuştu. İki hayatında da onu tanımıştı, farklı yerlerde ve zamanda ancak duyguları aynı kalmıştı, nedenini bilmiyordu; her seferinde kedivari gözleriyle Minseok kalbini ellerinin arasından fark etmeden almış ve bilmediği diyarlara götürmüştü, karmaşık ayak izlerini takip ederek peşine düşmek gelmişti elinden ancak.

  Gencin titremeleri azalıp da algısını yeniden kazanırken dengesini sağlamak için kollarını Han’a daha sıkı sarmıştı, oldukça huzursuz bir uykudaymış gibi gözüken ifadesi dağılmaya başladığında Han parfümünü biraz daha o kadar yakından soluyabilmek için neler yapması gerekeceğini düşünmeye başlamıştı çoktan. Sımsıkı yumulmuş gözleri kocaman açılırken bir an nerede olduğunu anımsayamayan genç sardığı kolları çözerek onu hafifçe itmişti. Hâlâ hafifçe titreyen ellerini saçlarının arasından geçirirken yaşadığı şeylerin anlamsızlığını sorgulamakla meşguldü, Minseok daha önceden dayatmadığı şeyler için pişmandı, o anda biraz daha mutlu olabilmek için gelecekteki mutluluğundan vazgeçmişti.

“Çok üzgünüm ancak gitmem gerek.” Minseok güneşe direkt bakmış gibi yanan gözlerini kırpıştırarak gerilemeye devam ediyordu, Han’ın herhangi bir tepki vermesini bile beklememişti. Yüzü utançtan alev almış gibiydi, insanları ürküttüğünün farkındaydı; kimse dokunduğu an titreyen birisiyle flört etmek istemezdi. Kendisinden o kadar rahatsız olmuştu ki o anda yok olsa buna en çok mutlu olacak kişi de kendisi olurdu. Zayıf bir el hareketiyle geri dönüp şirket binasına doğru koşar adımlarla ilerlemeye başlamıştı, iyi hissetmiyordu. Önünde garip bir beden diliyle yürüyen birisi olduğunu fark ettiğinde ise binaya bir sokak mesafesi kalmıştı.

  Gecenin bir vakti onunda aynı doğrultuda yürüyen her kimse evine gidiyor olamazdı, o yönde şirket binaları dışında hiçbir şey yoktu. Loş sokakta karaltı gibi saklanarak giden kişinin vücut tipi hiç de yabancı gelemiyordu gözüne, ancak Jongin olamazdı; o böyle şeylerle uğraşamayacak birisiydi. Aklında zaten cevabını bildiği soruyu tekrarlarken uzun boylu ince adamın hızını arttırdığını fark etti, yaklaştıkça her ayrıntı daha da tanıdık geliyordu. Takip edilmişti, kendi arkadaşları tarafından.

  Özel hayatın ne kadar da küçük düşürücü bir ihlaliydi, gülse mi ağlasa mı bilememişti. Arkasında bıraktığı Han’ı çoktan unutmuştu, damarlarında dolaşan kan öfkeyle yavaşça lav gibi hissettirmeye başlarken kimin bunu yapacağını çoktan anlamış olması gerektiğinin farkındaydı. Koşarak ona yetişmek istedi, vücudundan tüm enerjisi çekilmemiş olsaydı bunu kesinlikle yapabilirdi. Sakin adımlarla takipçisini takip ederken aynı yere gireceklerini nasıl belli etmemeyi planladığını merak etti, saniyeler içinde patlayacak bir bomba gibiydi, öfke ve belirsizlik barutuydu; bu son hamle ise alevi. Önünde yürüyen siluetin beden dili tamamen değişirken aynı anda da şirket kapılarından içeri girmişlerdi, trençkotun yukarı kaldırılmış yakalarını düzeltirken gördüğü tanıdık yüz ona hiç yardımcı olmamıştı.

 “Neden böyle yapıyorsun?” Sehun’la ancak göz teması kurarsa bir cevap alabileceğini biliyordu, genç de bunu engellemek için aşını eğerek sorusunu duymazdan gelmişti. Aldığı tek cevap çıplak duvarlardan ona geri dönen sesinin yankısıydı.

 “İyi misin diye merak etmiştim.” O kadar kısık sesle söylenmişti ki kelimeleri, hayal kurduğunu söyleseler inanabilirdi, gencin attığı kaçamak bakışlarında gözlerinin dolu dolu olduğunu seçebiliyordu; tek bir kaynaktan gelen zayıf ışık tüm bedenini aydınlatmıyor ve ona gizemli bir aura kazandırıyordu.

 “Beklemek çok mu zordu?” Sesinin yükselmesine engel olamıyordu, tipik Sehun düşüncesizliğiyle onu öldürebilirdi. Yumruklarını sıkmak zorundaydı çünkü ona vurup canını yakmaktan korkuyordu, eğer öyle bir şey yaparsa kendini asla savunmayacağı için canı yanacaktı.

 “Servis elemanıyla ne işin olduğunu da merak etmiştim.” Hafifçe kızarırken bunun onu neden ilgilendirdiğine anlam vermeye çabalıyordu, bildiği Sehun yanında birisi ölse lütfettiğinde dönüp bakardı.

 “Ve sen de bana sormak yerine takip mi etmeye karar verdin? Lise arkadaşımdı Sehun.” Gencin kafasını kaldırıp ona güldüğünü gördü, yüzündeki acı neredeyse somuttu.

 “Liseden bizim dışımızda kimseyle görüşmediğini biliyorum, neden yalan söylüyorsun ki?” Kendine bu kadar güvenerek konuşması suçlu olanın o olduğu gerçeğini gizlese de nereye varmaya çalıştığını anlayamıyordu.

 “Kiminle görüştüğüm seni neden bu kadar ilgilendiriyor?” Sehun gülmeye devam ediyordu, saçını düzelttikten sonra kafasını kaldırıp gözlerinin içine bakmaya başlamıştı, şimdi de göz temasını kurabilmek için zorlanma sırası Minseok’taydı, yukarı doğru bakması gerekiyordu.

 “Çünkü etrafında ben olmayan herkesi kıskanıyorum.” Aralarındaki mesafe kapanırken ne diyeceğini bilememişti, paniklediği anlardaki gibi beyni bomboştu; kolonlardan birisi ile Sehun’un arasına sıkışırken daha fazla yaklaşmaması için göğsüne yasladığı koluyla onu durdurmayı deniyordu. Gencin yüzü ona tehlikeli bir biçimde yakındı, dolu dolu olan kahverengi gözleri onu delip geçiyordu. İlk defa verecek bir cevabı ya da terslemek için bir sebebi yoktu, Oh Sehun karşısında tanıdığını sandığı bir yabancı gibi dikiliyordu.

 “Şu hayatında saçmalamadığın bir an yaşadın mı hiç?” Koluna ne kadar güç verirse versin genci kendisinden uzaklaştırmayı başaramıyordu, bir an sarhoş olabileceğinden bile şüphelenmişti; sanki ofiste içmesine izin vereceklermiş gibi. Gencin yüzünde samimi bir gülümseme belirirken nefesleri birbirine karışıyordu, yıllardır kardeşi olarak gördüğü bir insanla fiziksel olarak bu kadar yakın olmak garip hissettiriyordu. Kolu mesafeyi korumakta işlevsiz kalırken, dudağının kenarında patlayan öpücüğün şokuyla donup kalmıştı.

 “Konu sen olunca her şeyi her zaman elime yüzüme bulaştırmışımdır, lütfen beni affet.”

  Kalan son gücüyle gencin vücudunu itip geçerken, kendini aptal gibi hissediyordu. Kendi hayatını nasıl yaşayacağına dair kararları bir kere de kendisi vermek istemişti ve o zaman Oh Sehun belirmiş ve her şeyi toz ve dumana katmıştı. Kaosun içinde Han’ın hayali hâlâ ışıl ışıl dururken arkasında ona bakakalan genç yumruklarını sıkıyordu. Bu sefer seçim hakkının elinden alınmasına izin vermeyecek ve kendi gönlü neyi dilerse onu gerçekleştirecekti. Binadan hırsla çıkıp Han’ı son gördüğü yere doğru giderken içinde bir ses onu hâlâ orada beklediğini söylüyordu; geleceğini, ona geri döneceğini ikisi de çok iyi biliyordu. Dudağının kenarında, Sehun’un öpücüğünün hâlâ hissedildiği kısmı elinin tersi ile silmeyi denedi, keşke anısını da öyle kolayca silebilseydi; doğru bildiğini düşündüğü her şey depremde yıkılan binalar gibi üstüne yıkılmıştı, enkaz altında kalmıştı ve şimdi nefes alamıyordu.


	9. XXIII. Please tell me i misunderstood

  Minseok Yifan’ın yanlış iliklenmiş gömleğini düzeltirken gülmesine engel olamıyordu, en büyük toplantı salonunu kapamışlar ve ayılmak için bekliyorlardı. Sabah kimse mesai saatinden önce kalkamamıştı, ilk uyanan olma şanssızlığındaki Han herkesi tek tek dürterek uyandırmaya çalıştığında çok yanlış şeyler gördüğünü iddia ediyordu.  Evlerine gidip hazırlanıp hemen döneceklerini söyleyen Kyungsoo ve Jongin’den ise haber yoktu. Aralarında en iyi durumda olan Minseok’tu, ona da akşamdan kalma halleriyle dalga geçmek kalıyordu; en fazla içen o olmasına rağmen sabah en derli toplu uyanan olmayı başarmıştı.

  Chanyeol’un duş alıp hazırlanmasını beklerken kendisi de geç kalmıştı; Baekhyun’da, Chanyeol’da, Han’da ve kendisinde kırmızı ruj izleri vardı ve evin içine bir dişinin girmediğine yemin edebilirlerdi. Aynı eve taşındıklarından beri Chanyeol’a hiç bu kadar yakınken uyandığını hatırlamıyordu, gecenin büyük bir kısmını hatırlasa da başta ürkmeden edememişti; gömleğini bulamadığı için mızmızlanan Han’ın sesine uyanması ise ayrı bir ironiydi. Chanyeol’un kıyafetleri bir tek Yifan’a uyabileceği için Han’a kendi dolabından bir şeyler vermek zorunda kalmıştı, bu sırada da etrafta üstsüz gezen gencin vücuduna bakmamak için büyük bir çaba harcıyordu; sürekli bol giyen birisinin bu kadar yapılı olmasını beklemezdi, verdiği tişört kendisine bol gelirken ona neredeyse dar geliyordu.

  Baekhyun’a da kendi kotlarından birisini verirken Chanyeol kendi tişörtlerinden birisini giymesini sağlamıştı, arkadaşının fantezi dünyasını zerre merak etmediği için başka bir şey teklif etmemişti. Kıyafetlerinin en yakın zamanda geri dönmesini umabiliyordu bir tek; çünkü canı acıyarak en sevdiği tişörtlerden birisini Han’ın eline tutuşturup rahatça giyinmesi için odadan çıkmıştı. Galiba parfümlerinden birisini kullanmıştı, bütün gün kendisi gibi kokan Han’a alışmak için çabalamıştı ancak sadece üstündeki kıyafetlerle bile bu çok zordu. Onlardan önce gelmiş olan Sehun’un yüzü bir karıştı, Han’ı gördüğü yerlerde yönünü değiştirip başka tarafa gitmeyi alışkanlık edinmişti. Zorla soktukları toplantı odasında en az yarım saattir mızmızlanıyordu.  

  Yixing başının ağrımasından şikayet edip duruyordu, Baekhyun koluna yasladığı başıyla huzuru bulmuş ve çoktan uyumaya başlamıştı, midesinin bulandığını söyleyen Chanyeol’un ise yüzünün rengi gitmişti. Herkes akşamdan kalma olduğu için toplantı namına hiçbir şey konuşulmamıştı, tek ilgilendikleri şey üstlerine başlarına çekidüzen vermek ya da uyumaktı, daha acele etmeleri gerekmediği için herkes kendi rahatına bakma çabasındaydı. Yifan kimsenin bir şey yapamayacağını fark ettiğinde herkesi toplantı odasından kovalamıştı, arkasından ayılıp gelmelerini söylerken Sehun gözlerini devirip asansör paneline kafasını vurarak uyuklamaya başlamıştı. Herkes kendi katlarına dağılırken Han Minseok’un peşinden ayrılmamıştı, bahanesi Sehun’un onunla kavga etmek için yer araması olsa da amacı bambaşkaydı. Minseok dün gece kiminle ne yaşadığını bile hatırlamayacak kadar içmişti, sabahleyin evinde stajyerlerini yarı çıplak dolaşırken görmek onun için alışılmış bir şey değildi.

  Kendi katından kimseyi tanımadığı halde yayılan fısıltıları kendisi dahi duyuyordu, insanlar onlarla zerre ilgilenmeyen patronlarıyla alakalı neyi bu kadar merak edebiliyordu ki? Zitao’nun ters bakışlarıyla karşılaşmamak için odasının önünden bile geçmeye çekiniyordu, toplantı odasından direkt Chanyeol’un ofisine yollanmıştı. Her zamanki yerine tünerken genç de yorgun argın ekrana kitlenmiş bir şeyleri halletmeyi deniyordu, dikkat dağınıklığı hat safhadaydı.

 “Dün kimse alkol zehirlenmesi yaşamadı mı şimdi?” Minseok alt dudağını bükerek omuz silkti, hafta içi hiç bu kadar içmemişlerdi daha önce.

 “Kimsenin eksik olduğunu sanmıyorum, aşk kuşları hariç.” Chanyeol gülerek arkasına yaslandığında yüzünün cidden kötü gözüktüğünü düşünüyordu, alkolden zehirlenmeye en çok yaklaşan o olmalıydı; Baekhyun’la aynı ortamda o kadar uzun dayanabilmesi için başka bir çaresi yoktu. Hoş; zaten onları hayal meyal kucak kucağa gördüğünü hatırlıyordu.

 “Nasıl üstünden tır geçmiş gibi gözükmediğini sorabilir miyim? Bizden fazla içmedin mi sen?” Minseok da ona eşlik ederek gülerken oturduğu yerde bağdaş kurmayı denedi, Chanyeol’un boyutlarına göre yapılmış masanın üstüne rahatça sığabilmek onu fazlasıyla mutlu ediyordu.

 “Ağzınla içebilseydin emin ol sen de cesede benzeyerek uyanmazdın.” Genç dilini çıkardıktan sonra ekrana geri dönmüştü, hâlâ sırıttığını görebiliyordu.

 “O kadar saat delirmemek için ne yaptığımı biliyor gibi miyim be oğlum, nefes almayı unutmuş bile olabilirim.” Odada çınlayan kahkahasıyla başını arkaya atarken az kalsın dengesini kaybederek masanın üstünden düşecekti, kenara sıkı tutunurken Chanyeol yavaşlayan refleksleriyle ona yardım etmeyi denemişti.

 “Tek yapamadığım şeyin kendime bir çıkış yolu bulmak olduğunu fark ettim de, ben ne yapacağım? Şu an şirkette benim kıyafetlerimle dolaşıyor ve herkes daha önce o _kıyafetlerle beni onlarca defa gördü_.” Boştaki eliyle alnına vururken Chanyeol kaşlarını çatarak ona bakmıştı, büyük ihtimalle gereksiz bir şekilde abarttığını düşünüyordu.

 “Arabayla evlerine bırakabilirdin, biliyorsun değil mi?” Minseok masadan kendini önde duran koltuklardan birine atarken anlamsız kelimeler homurdanıyordu.

 “Kyungsoo geç kalanı parçalarım diye çığırırken aklıma gelmedi, sahi, hâlâ ortada yoklar değil mi?” Anlamsız homurtuları arasına birkaç küfrü de karıştırırken Chanyeol pişmiş kelle gibi sırıtıyordu.

 “Hoşuna gidiyor, değil mi? Kendine ait şeylerle birlikte görmek, senin gibi kokması kalbini hızlandırıyor, değil mi?” Kafasını sallayarak cevap vermeyi reddederken karşısındaki genç de sırıtmak yerine gülmeye başlamıştı.   
 “Aramıza hoşgeldin, zavallı platonikler derneği katılımınızdan onur duyar.” Oturduğu yerden ayağıyla Chanyeol’a uzanmayı denerken genç de boştaki eliyle bacağını ittiriyordu.

 “İstesem karşılık alamayacağımı mı sanıyorsun?”  Dudaklarını büzerek ayağa kalktığında Chanyeol da onla beraber dikilmişti.

 “Seninle bunun için en pahalı gömleğim üstüne iddiaya girebilirim bunu da biliyorsun umarım.” İşaret parmağını ona uzatarak ters ters bakan Minseok’un görüntüsü Chanyeol’un ciddi kalma çabasını kesinlikle baltalıyordu, üstüne iddiaya girdikleri şeyin mantıksızlığı ise ayık bir Yixing’i ağlatabilecek cinstendi.

 “Bir saniye,” Minseok bir an kaşlarını çatarak geri çekildiğinde ağzından ufak bir gülüşün kaçmasına engel olamamıştı. “Sen beni itiraf yapmaya mı ikna ediyorsun şu an?” Genç gülerek koltuğuna geri dönerken Minseok ona mırıl mırıl küfrediyordu.

 “Hani hoşlanmıyordun?” Gevrek gevrek gülüşüne karşılık ofisinde amaçsızca tuttuğu peluşlardan birisini suratına yemişti.

 “Ben kafam karışık diyorum sen ne diyorsun?” Elini uzatarak peluşu geri istediğinde Chanyeol peluşa sarılarak bacaklarını kendisine çekmişti, küçük ve üzgün bir çocuğa benziyordu; oldukça sinir bozucu bir çocuğa.

“Farkındaysan az önce gidip çocuğa ondan hoşlandığını söyleyecektin, böyle kafa karışıklığına can feda.” Peluşu kafasına nişan alarak fırlatırken son anda havada yakaladığında mızmızlandı.

“Belki de en azından bir şansımı denemeliyim, ne dersin?” Hâlâ ayakta anlamsızca dikildiğini fark ederek kapıya yöneldi, Chanyeol kaşlarını çatarak arkasından bakıyordu.

 “Nereye gidiyorsun, senin yerin benim yanım!” Gülerek arkasından bakakalan arkadaşına el hareketi çekti, verebileceği tek düzgün cevap olarak bunu görmüştü. Koşar adımlarla koridorun sonundaki asansöre giderken insanların ona garip garip bakmasını önemseyemiyordu, aklındaki deliliği anında gerçekleştirmezse bir daha yapacak gücü bulamayacağının farkındaydı. Asansörün paneline yumruk atarcasına tuşa bastığında yanına ıslık çalarak birinin yaklaştığını işitti. Baekhyun’du, onunla beraber kabinin içine geçerken gencin yüzü mutlulukla ışıldıyordu.

  Ona heyecanla selam verirken gülümsüyordu, akşamdan kalma olup da bu kadar neşeli olabilen tek kişi Byun Baekhyun olmalıydı.

“Bu kutsal neşeni neye borçluyuz?” Kabinin duvarına yaslanırken aslında göründüğü kadar iyi hissetmediğini düşündü, midesi çamaşır makinesinin kasnağı gibi dönüyormuş da içindeki her şey her an çalkalanıyormuş gibiydi.

“Bugün bazı önemli şeyleri fark ettim ve ona göre harekete geçme kararı aldım.” Kaşlarını çatıp gence döndüğünde anlamadığını nasıl daha iyi ifade edebileceğini düşündü.

“Chanyeolssi’ye açılma kararı aldım.” Elini ağzıyla kapatarak güldüğünde Minseok kaderinin benzeşmesi için paralel evren teoremlerine ihtiyacı olmadığını düşünüyordu, eğer cesaretin varsa olasılıklardan bahsederek zaman öldürmek için hiçbir sebebin kalmıyordu.

“Cevabının ne olacağını biliyorsun, eğer farklı bir şey duyarsan bana haber ver ki fabrika ayarlarına döndürebileyim.” Baekhyun açılan kapıdan ona el sallayarak inerken neden başka bir katta indiğini sorgulama zahmetine girmemişti bile, Han’a yetiştirecek bir şeyleri vardı büyük ihtimalle.

  Düşüncelerinde kaybolarak en alt kata indiğinde ayaklarının onu götürdüğü rotayı sorgulama zahmetine bile girmemişti; uykusunu alamadığında kahve almaya gittiği favori mekanına yöneldiğinde istemsizce sırıtıyordu, umuyordu ki planı başında patlamazdı. Normalde beş dakikadan fazla alan yolu koşar adımlarla yarısı süresince aldığında ne kadar aptal göründüğünü düşünüp güldü, neden böyle bir şey yaptığını anlamıyordu bile. Duygularından emin olmadığını söylemesinin üstünden on iki saat bile geçmemişti, şimdiden geleceklerini planlamaya başlamıştı. Eğer onu kendi kıyafetleriyle görmesinin düşüncelerini netleştireceğini bilseydi o faksı okuduktan sonra gardrobunu şirkete taşırdı. Yolda bir an duraklayarak düşündü, Chanyeol gibi itirafı mı beklemeliydi yoksa aptal gibi gidip kendisi mi konuşmalıydı? Han’a hatırlayıp kalp krizi geçirebileceği bir şeyler vermek istiyordu.

  Anı yaşamalılardı.

  Kafeye girdiği an burnuna dolan kahvenin yoğun kokusuyla mest olurken bir anlığına amacından şaşma tehlikesi geçirmişti; eğer kalmak isteseydi hiçbir güç onu bu kafeden çıkaramazdı, huzurla dolarken içine derin bir nefes daha çekti. Üstüne çöken ağırlık kahvenin aromasıyla yok olurken onu artık tanıyan baristaya samimi bir selam vermişti. Her zamanki siparişinden yeniden verirken heyecanlanmaya başlamıştı, kalkıştığı şey hâlâ bir oyun gibi hissettirse de bahsedilen şey duygulardı. Bir şeylerin onu ilk gördüğünden beri farklı olduğunu biliyordu, sadece onaylamak için zamana ihtiyacı olmuştu ve zaman, ona ihtiyacı olan fırsatları tanımamıştı. Her şeyi gözden geçirdiğinde zamana yeniden güvenemeyeceğini biliyordu, kendi hamlelerini planlamalı ve her şeyin sonunda bu onu memnun etmeyecek bile olsa sonuçlarıyla yüzleşmeliydi. Ödemeyi yaptıktan sonra eline aldığı kahve bardağını kendine yaklaştırarak buharın onu ısıtmasına izin verdi, dönüş yolundaki koşma şansı elinden alınmıştı.

  Bardağa dikkat ederek yürüdüğü yol sonsuzmuş gibi hissettirmişti, zaman mefhumuyla çatışırken sarsak adımlarla asansöre yönelmişti; etrafına dikkat etmemesi için artık bir sebebi vardı. Alışkanlık edindiği üzere önce Chanyeol’un katının düğmesine bastığında sırıtarak ağzında bir şeyler geveledi, kendi kendineydi ancak masumane hatası bile fazlasıyla aptalca gözükmüştü gözüne. Dudaklarını büzerek kendi katına ulaşmayı beklerken zihninde hâlâ karşıt düşünceler çatışıyordu. Başkalarının onun hakkında ne düşündüğüne kafa yorarak daha ne kadar yapabilirdi bilmiyordu.  Kabinden dışarı adımını attığında koridorun fazlasıyla sessiz olduğunu düşündü, büyük ihtimalle kahve molasındaydılar; varsayıyordu çünkü saati kontrol etmeye ciddi anlamda üşeniyordu. Elindeki bardağı kendi ofisine bıraktıktan sonra departmanın geri kalanının çalıştığı alana geçti, kağıttan ince duvarlarla ayrılan bölmelerin sağladığı yalancı kişisellik duygusuyla günlerini geçiriyorlardı; gözlemlendiklerini göz ardı etmek bir yerden sonra herkes için refleksifti.

  Her ne kadar boşaltılmış gibi dursa da her zaman birileri geride kalırdı, duvarların sağlamadığı kişiselliği sağlayabilmek için yalnız kalmayı beklerlerdi.  Garip bir şekilde Han’ın da böyle birisi olduğunu düşündü, kulak misafirliği kavramından nefret ediyor olmalıydı ki çoğu şeyi yazarak hallediyordu. Henüz kişiselleştirilmemiş köşesinde kulaklıkları takılı bir şey izleyen genci gördüğünde varsayımlarında nasıl bu kadar emin olabildiğini fark edip şaşırmıştı; tek yaptığı onun da kendisi gibi olduğunu farz etmekti. Klavyenin iki yanında boşta duran narin ellerine kayan gözleriyle düşündü, o faks kendisine yanlışlıkla gönderilen ilk şey değildi, tek farkı Han’ın ondan önce hatasının farkına varmasıydı. Kendisi hakkında ne düşündüğüne dair genel bir fikir oluşturabilecek kadar şey okumuştu onun ellerinden, gencin nasıl bu kadar dikkatsiz olabildiğini aklı almıyordu, yanlış maili ilettiğini söylemek yerine mailin gelmediğini söylemek daha basitti.

  Han’ı ulaklıkları ile izole edilmiş düyasından koparabilmek için omzuna yavaşça dokundu, korkutmamayı umuyordu. Apar topar kulaklıklarını çıkaran genç arkasını döndüğünde gülümsedi, en azından yavaşlayan internet şikayetlerinin sebebini öğrenmişti.

 “Bana ayırabilecek birkaç dakikan var mı?” Gencin cevabını beklemeden arkasını dönüp ofisine yönelmişti, içgüdüsel hareket etmek zorundaydı; düşünmeye başlarsa beyni infilak etmeden durduramazdı. Koridoru sessizlik içinde kat edip ofise girdiğinde avuç içlerinin terlemeye başladığını fark etmişti.

  Neredeyse hiç zaman geçirmediği için kişiselleştirmeye ihtiyaç duymadığı ofisin duvarları birkaç sertifika hariç boş sayılırdı, doğum gününde sürprizin bir parçası olarak asılmış grup fotoğrafları hâlâ duruyordu. Masanın önünde duran koltuklardan birisine geçerken ayakta dikilen genci de oturmaya davet etti, ondan büyük olduğunu ikisi de bilmesine rağmen ofis hiyerarşisine göre davranması alışamadığı bir durumdu. Genelde onun yaşında insanlar geleceği belirsiz olan yatırımlarda yer alarak kendilerini tehlikeye atmazlardı, her iş başvurusunda kimseyle görüşme yapmasına izin verilmesinin naçizane sebebi herkesi işten vazgeçirebilme yeteneğiydi. Her zaman her şeyde bir kusur bulabilirdi.

  Karşısında konuşmasını bekleyen genç ellerini dizlerinin arasına sıkıştırmıştı, nasıl olduğunu anlayamasa da parfümünün silikleşmeye başlayan kokusu hâlâ ona gelebiliyordu. Birbirlerine tek bir kelime etmeden bakmaları yüzünden atmosfer de yavaşça gerilmeye başlamıştı, onu rahat hissettirebilmek için elinden bir şey gelir miydi bilmiyordu. Masanın ona yakın kenarına bıraktığı kahveyi Han’a uzatırken elinden geldiğinde samimi gülümsemeye özen göstermişti, ona olduğundan daha yakın olabilmek istiyordu. Kısık bir teşekkürle bardağı dudaklarına yaslayan gencin bir yudum almasını, hareket eden adem elmasını izledi.

 “Kahveyi umarım beğenmişsindir; en azından söyleyeceklerimi dinledikten sonra beğeniyle bahsedebileceğin bir şey olur.” Her zamanki sevimli gülümsemesiyle devam ederken neden her şeyi kolayca söyleyemediğini düşündü, yazılı satırlar birer birer zihninden geçerken yaptığı şey artık mantıklı gelmiyordu.

 “Yine mi utanç verici bir şeyi sana yolladım?” Han da gülerek kahve bardağını ona uzattığında kafasını hafifçe eğerek teşekkür etmişti.

 “Çalışmalarını düzenli takip eden bir fanınım diyebiliriz, sanırım?” Aldığı yudumla mutluluğun vücuduna yayılmasına izin verdi, kahveyi daha önce almayı akıl etmeliydi.

 “Lütfen istifa etmem için şaka yapıyor ol.” Büyüyen gözleriyle ona yaklaşırken yanaklarına o soluk pembeliğin yeniden yayıldığını fark etmişti, içinde bulunduğu durum tek taraflı olsaydı mutlaka olduğundan daha utanç verici hissettirebilirdi.

 “Aslında o kadar beğendim ki gerçek olmasını istedim, sana da uyarsa tabii?” Kelimelerle arasının Chanyeol kadar iyi olmasını isteyebileceği nadide anlardan birisiydi, teklemeden konuşabildiği için kendisini şanslı hissetmeliydi. Han’ın ifadesi başta dehşete düşmüş gibi gözükürken sonra iç ısıtan bir gülümsemeye dönüşmüştü; düşünme yetisinin elinden alınışıydı bu.

 “Burada patron sensin, neden olmasın ki?” Minseok elinde olduğunu unuttuğu bardağı masaya geri koyarken koltukların arasındaki mesafenin fazlalığına sinirlenmişti, bu konuşmayı daha yakın olduklarında yapabilmeyi dilemişti, Han onu uzattığı kolundan kendine doğru çekerken gencin aklını okuduğundan endişelenmişti. Dengesini kaybedip dizleri üstüne düştüğünde göz teması kurabilmek için kafasını yukarı kaldırması gerekiyordu, bulundukları durumun dışarıdan ne kadar komik durduğunu düşünüp hafifçe güldü.

  Han bunu fırsat bilerek daha da yakınına geldiğinde gözbebeklerinde kendi yansımasını görebildiğini fark etti, bu dağılmış görüntünün ona neler çağrıştırdığını merak etmişti, ağzından duyması gereken birçok şey vardı. Burunları birbirine değerken ikisi de gülüyordu, üstlerine çöken bu garip gerginlik ilk adımın atılması için zorluyordu. Cesaretini toplamaya uğraşırken gencin dudaklarının daha önce davranıp ona ulaşmasıyla elektrik çarpmış gibi hissetmişti, ufak akımlar Han’ın dudaklarınkinden onun bedenine geçerken bu hissi ne kadar uzun zamandır tatmadığını fark ederken ne düşünmesi gerektiğini bilmiyordu; düşünemiyordu.


	10. XXIX. I didn’t know I’d be like this either

  Gecenin bir vakti çekip gittiğinde, onu bir daha görebileceğini düşünmüyordu; hâlâ elinde ona ulaşabileceği bir şey yoktu. Bomboş sokakta bomboş dikilirken direğin üstüne yapıştırılmış, hafifçe sallanan kağıt parçasını görmeseydi nasıl bir şansı kaçırabileceğini düşündü. Üstündeki klişe ejderha motifiyle Çin restoranına ait bir etiketti; Korece gözükmeyen ama Korece olan birkaç şey karalanmıştı. Gereksizce özenli bir el yazısıyla onu günlerdir beklediği kafeye çağıran ufak bir nottu, en azından geri dönebileceğini tahmin etmişti. Neden  böyle bir döngünün içinde sürüklendiğine dair bir fikri olmamasına rağmen şikayetçi olduğunu düşünmüyordu; ne kadar iterse itsin sonunda Han onu öncekinden daha fazla çekerek yaklaştırıyordu kendine.

  Ve şimdi de uykusuz olduğu bahanesiyle kahve molasına daha erken çıkmış, onu bekliyordu. Bahanesi elle tutulur bir yalan değildi, Sehun’un sözleri ve bakışları zihnine yer etmişken uyku Minseok’tan yana olmamıştı. Gecesinin geri kalanında yapabildiği tek şey yatakta dönüp durmak olmuştu, diğer odadan da sürtünen çarşafların sesini işitebiliyordu; gencin de uyuyamadığını bilmek huzurunu iyice kaçırmıştı.

  Kafenin kapısı tatlı bir zil sesiyle açılırken refleks haline getirdiği üzere kafasını kaldırdı, saatin hâlâ erken olduğunu biliyordu; ancak onu görmeyi henüz beklemiyordu. Genç bakışlarını yakalayıp güzel bir gülümsemeyle cevap verirken kızarmamak için ne tarafa dua etmesi gerektiğini düşünüyordu, kendine özen gösterdiği bu günde bütün bakışlar Han’ın üzerindeydi. Yabancı gözleri ilk defa düşmanı görüşü değildi, sebebi yeniydi.

  Boş sandalyeyi çekip oturduğunda hafifçe başını eğerek Han’a gülümsemişti, geldiğini görmek onu her şeyden çok mutlu ediyordu.

 “Bu kadar meraklandığını bilseydim planladığımdan daha da erken gelmeye çalışırdım.” Minseok’unkini andıran jestlerle saçını karıştırırken gözleri onu tarıyordu, bu anı sonradan ayrıntılarıyla hatırlamak istiyor gibiydi.

 “Bu kadar meraklandıracağını bilseydim başta gitmemeyi seçerdim.” Han’ın gülerken kısılan gözlerine bakarken cesaretinin nereden kaynaklandığını düşündü; içinde havaya karışmayı bekleyen o kadar çok sözcük vardı ki nereden başlayacağını bilmiyordu.

  Zihninin karanlık köşeleri ona bencillik yaptığını fısıldarken duymazdan gelmeye zorluyordu kendini, hafızasının bir kenarına her ayrıntısıyla kazımak istediği bu anı yaşarken suçluluk duymayı kabullenemezdi; şansını paramparça edip başka evrenlere saçtığı dönem kapanmıştı artık. O şansın tamamına, yaşadığı anda ihtiyacı vardı. Önündeki yarılanmış kahve bardağını gencin önüne ittirirken bu kadar kısa sürede değişimi nasıl benimsediğine hayret etmişti, yalnızlığıyla dağlanmış kalbi sanki onu gördüğü an iz kalmayacak şekilde iyileşmiş gibiydi. Uzun bir zamandan sonra ilk defa pozitif bir şey yüzünden eli ayağına dolanmıştı; güneş bile farklı bir şekilde parlıyordu ona göre. Alışılmışların dışına çıkmak hâlâ korkutucu gelse de bunu da zamanla yenebileceğine inanıyordu, kaderine kendisi yön vermek istiyorsa Klotho’nun ipini istediği yöne de bükebilmeyi öğrenmeliydi. Aynada gördüğü yansımayla aynı olmadığını, bambaşka bir hayatı yaşayan benzer bir sima olduğunu kanıtlamalıydı, olasılık hesabından öte bir realmın varlığını ilan etmeliydi.

 “Umarım şu andan itibaren beni artık bir yansımadan öte olarak görmeye başlayabilirsin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Türkçe çalışmaların bu kadar nadir yayınlandığı bu sitede zamanınızı harcayıp okuduğunuz için teşekkür ederim.  
> İlk olarak EXOFicFest'17 #ODDfest için yazılmış ve festivalin sayfasında anonim olarak paylaşılmıştır.  
> Daha fazlasına ulaşmak için Wattpad'te xiubee'yi takip edebilirsiniz.


End file.
